Les Chroniques de Miaouss
by Maldorana
Summary: Miaouss nous raconte quelques anecdotes inédites de sa vie avec James et Jessie...
1. Pensées Nocturnes

**Miaouss : Salut les petits amis, je suis Miaouss, et je travaille pour la Team Rocket avec mes deux meilleurs amis : James et Jessie. Je sais que vous nous regardez à la télévision, mais vous êtes loin de tout savoir sur nous ! Je vais donc vous raconter tout ce qui se passe quand la caméra n'est pas braquée sur les trois stars que nous sommes ! Pour commencer, voilà ce qui s'est passé hier soir, juste avant que l'on s'endorme...**

-Dis, Jessie, tu n'as jamais pensé à faire autre chose que travailler pour la Team Rocket ?

Jessie se retourna dans leur lit, surprise de sa question. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient une fois de plus essuyé un cuisant échec face aux morveux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour parler de quitter la Team Rocket. Cependant, elle répondit quand même. Se disant que plus vite il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, plus vite elle pourrait dormir.

-Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de me marier à un gentil garçon beau et riche. Ainsi je n'aurais jamais eu à travailler et j'aurais coulé des jours heureux avec lui.

-Ce prince charmant n'avait pas les cheveux lavande par hasard ?

-Grr, non, Miaous ! Il n'avait pas les cheveux lavande !

Le silence s'installa enfin dans la chambre. Incapable de dormir, Jessie se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui confia discrètement :

-Mais maintenant, oui.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme sourit à son amie, mais en réfléchissant, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Qu… Hein ? Maintenant oui quoi ?

Jessie soupira bruyamment mais ne laissa rien transparaitre de son agacement.

-Maintenant il a les cheveux lavande

Miaouss émit un profond soupir à son tour. Les humains avaient vraiment une façon très étrange de se faire la cour. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement ces deux-là. En tout cas, il pria pour que ses deux amis se retiennent de faire des cochonneries ce soir car sinon il allait encore être malade.

Mais le chat pokémon fut vite rassuré sur ce point lorsqu'il entendit James, qui répondait à la jeune femme.

-Ah oui ? Comme moi ! J'espère qu'il est gentil et que…

A ces mots, Jessie s'énerva et lui balança un coup de pied.

-Mais C'EST TOI, triple buse ! Hurla-t-elle.


	2. Ensemble pour le Pire

**Miaouss : Salut, c'est toujours moi ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Jessie a encore inventé la semaine dernière…**

-AAhhhhh ! Non ! Jessie, laisse-moi !

-James, arrête de gesticuler, sinon ça sera vraiment douloureux, le menaça-t-elle.

Les deux coéquipiers étaient en sous-vêtements, et la jeune femme se tenait à califourchon sur son partenaire.

-MAIS ÇA VA FAIRE MAL DE TOUTE FAÇON !

-Comment tu peux savoir, tu ne l'as jamais fait, railla-t-elle sur un ton suffisant.

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, James changea radicalement de sujet.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui es sur moi, se plaignit-il.

-Parce que c'est moi la chef de l'équipe un point c'est tout, fit-elle pour clore le débat. Maintenant on attend que ça durcisse et on attaque les choses sérieuses.

Le jeune homme tenta tout de même de raisonner son amie.

-Et pourquoi on devrait le faire cette fois ? On ne l'a jamais fait avant et c'était très bien !

-Non, James, ce n'était pas « très bien ». Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça que nous étions toujours des perdants. Mais à partir de maintenant, nous serons invincibles !

-Dis-moi en quoi lui épiler les jambes nous fera devenir invincible, rumina Miaouss en entrant dans la pièce. Sans compter que vous êtes vraiment dans une position très obscène, vous savez qu'il y a des enfants qui regardent ?

Les deux humains se lancèrent un regard, puis Jessie se retourna vers les pieds du jeune homme, toujours à cheval sur lui.

-Je suis sûre et certaine que nous nous faisons démasquer uniquement parce que James n'a pas les jambes épilées quand il porte des robes. Je ne m'y ferais plus prendre. Cette fois, on va faire les choses comme il faut !

A ces mots, elle se pencha pour saisir le bout des deux bandes de cire durcies qu'elle avait étalé sur les jambes de son partenaire.

-James, tiens-toi prêt.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme l'imita et attrapa les bandes de cire durcies sur les jambes de son amie.

-Je te préviens, si tu hésites, je te tords le cou. À trois on y va.

James émit un geignement étouffé et Jessie ferma les yeux.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux, déclara Miaouss en les regardant.

-Un, commença Jessie.

-Deux, gémit faiblement James.

-TROIS ! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH ! Hurlèrent les deux compagnons en s'arrachant mutuellement les bandes de cire.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME ÇA ?! Fit Miaouss après avoir bondit au plafond.

Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Quand leurs cris se tarirent, Jessie se laissa retomber sur le torse de James.

-On l'a fait, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

-Oui… J'étais comment ? S'inquiéta James.

Jessie ne put retenir un éclat de rire en entendant la question.

-Tu étais très bien, James. Aller, maintenant mets ta robe, c'est l'heure d'aller goûter à la victoire.


	3. Conférence au QG

**Miaouss : Ah oui, il faut absolument que je vous raconte la fois où Jessie, James et moi avons été convoqué au QG pour une conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail ! Tout le monde nous a pris pour des fous mais on a bien rigolé.**

-Mmmhh, je crois que je vais m'endormir, se plaignit James.

James était assis avec Jessie et Miaouss dans l'amphithéâtre qui servait normalement à instruire les jeunes recrues de la Team Rocket. De nombreux autres agents étaient également présents et tout le monde tentaient désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts pendant la diffusion d'une vidéo projetée sur grand écran.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on est là, ajouta le jeune homme en s'affalant sur la table devant lui.

-Ben, ça fait quand même une heure… Fit remarquer Miaouss.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une perte de temps. Je doute que qui que ce soit ici soit concerné par le harcèlement sexuel au travail… Dit Jessie en baillant.

-Bah, parle pour toi, combien de fois vous m'avez tiré la queue tous les deux ? Si j'en crois cette vidéo, vous êtes de gros pervers.

Mais déjà, James s'était endormit, et la tête de Jessie était en train de rejoindre celle du jeune homme sur la table. Elle bailla et réussit à articuler :

-Mais oui Miaouss, nous sommes de gros pervers, railla-t-elle. Prends des notes pour nous, tu veux bien ?

-Pfff, c'est toujours moi qui fais tout le travail, soupira-t-il en appuyant sa tête dans sa patte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vidéo était enfin terminée. Le maître de conférences ralluma la lumière, avant de se présenter à la salle. Pendant ce temps, Jessie et James étaient toujours endormis l'un contre l'autre et respiraient bruyamment.

-… Donc voyons voir ce que vous avez retenu. Tiens, vous deux qui ronflez sans gêne.

Miaouss réveilla James et Jessie et leur désigna leur interlocuteur. Toute la salle les fixait à présent.

-Puisque vous semblez avoir été si attentifs, donnez-moi un exemple de harcèlement sexuel.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers Miaouss, comme pour le supplier de leur venir en aide. Impuissant, leur ami se contenta de se dandiner sur sa chaise, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, ce qui donna une idée à Jessie :

-Par exemple… Si James… me touchait les fesses… intentionnellement, hésita-t-elle.

A ces mots, James prit les mains de son amie et capta son regard.

-Mais tu sais que je ne ferais jamais cela, n'est-ce pas Jessie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si cela t'arrivais, je te frapperais tellement fort que tu me supplierais à genoux de te pardonner, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Et tu aurais bien raison, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Suite à cette déclaration quelque peu singulière, un silence total se fit dans l'amphithéâtre. Il ne fallut cependant que quelques secondes au maître de conférences pour se reprendre, et il continua :

-Oui… Bien… C'est un exemple typique de harcèlement sexuel physique. Cependant, vous devez connaître les trois formes principales : le harcèlement sexuel verbal, le harcèlement sexuel non-verbal, et le harcèlement sexuel physique. Nous allons commencez avec le verbal…

Il continua pendant encore plusieurs minutes, mais un détail poussa James à lever la main pour poser une question.

-Au sujet des surnoms à caractère déplacé, si jamais… Par hasard… Ma co-équipière s'appelait Jessie…

En entendant cela, ses deux coéquipiers levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-… J'ai quand même le droit de l'appeler « Jess » de temps en temps, non ? Ou est-ce que c'est inapproprié ?

-C'est tout à fait approprié. Par contre, si vous l'appelez « ma biche », « cocotte » ou « ma petite chatte », c'est…

-COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ OSÉ APPELER JESSIE ?! Hurla le jeune homme en se levant brusquement.

Tout l'amphithéâtre se tourna vers James avec des yeux ronds, mais à côté de lui, Jessie le fixait avec un visage émue, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Calmez-vous jeune homme, ou je vous donne un avertissement. Je vous assure que ce n'était qu'un exemple.

James se rassit, un peu honteux, et le maître de conférences continua. Mais cette fois, ce fut Miaouss qui interrompit la séance en levant la patte.

-Vous parlez de toutes ces règles pour protéger les humains au travail, mais est-ce que ça marche aussi pour les pokémons ?

-Je… heu…

-Bien sûr que non, Miaous, puisque personne ne va harceler sexuellement un pokémon ! Rétorqua vivement Jessie.

-Et toutes ces fois où vous me touchez les fesses, c'est pas du harcèlement, peut-être ? Railla Miaouss.

Les trois compagnons ne le remarquèrent qu'à peine, mais une vive expression de dégout se dégagea de la salle.

-Tu veux sans doute dire, toutes ces fois où on te botte le derrière ? Répondit tranquillement James.

-Oui, et alors ? Ça fait quand même très mal ! Et vous n'avez pas à faire ça !

-Et toi quand tu nous griffe le visage, tu crois que c'est agréable ? Répliqua James.

-Alors n'essaye pas de faire le coup du pauvre petit pokémon sans défense, ajouta Jessie.

Constatant que l'amphithéâtre tout entier commençait à s'agiter, le maître de conférences se hâta de reprendre le contrôle de son auditoire.

-S'il-vous-plait ! J'aimerais que vous attendiez d'être dehors pour régler vos différents personnels ! Maintenant, revenons au sujet…

La conférence continua normalement jusqu'à ce que le sujet du harcèlement sexuel physique ne soit abordé. À peine quelques minutes après qu'il n'ait commencé ce nouveau sujet, le conférencier émit un profond soupir en voyant la main de Jessie s'élever dans les airs, mais lui donna malgré tout la parole.

-Vous dîtes que les étreintes font partie des comportements déplacés, mais James et moi ça nous arrive très souvent.

-Et à moi aussi ! Ajouta vivement Miaouss.

-Le comportement approprié serait de demander d'abord la permission, mademoiselle.

-Mais je…

Cependant, Jessie fut coupée dans son élan par James qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses pieds en lui prenant la main. Il avait l'air plutôt nerveux, mais bien décidé.

-James ? Voyons, relève-toi, tout le monde nous regarde !

-Justement… Comme ça… Il y aura pleins de témoins. Jessica… acceptes-tu que je te prenne contre moi… Heu… Paniqua le jeune homme

-Dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, et…

-Miaouss ! Lui admonesta le jeune homme.

-Très bien ! Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ricana le chat pokémon.

Un silence gêné parcouru l'amphithéâtre. Tout le monde les fixait en se demandant si les trois compères n'étaient pas atteints d'une quelconque maladie mentale. Finalement, James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et recommença plus calmement.

-Jessica, est-ce que tu es d'accord si je t'étreins lors de situations exceptionnelles, comme… Heu…

-Mais oui, idiot, bien sûr que je suis d'accord, puisque je ferai pareil ! Maintenant relève-toi et arrête de faire le pitre.

Elle le cachait, mais ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rosée.

Cette fois-ci, le conférencier mit plus de temps à se remettre de ses émotions, et continua dans la plus grande hâte son exposé. Il ne prit même pas le risque de demander si quelqu'un avait une question à la fin de la séance, et libéra tout le monde.

-Enfin fini, soupira Miaouss en suivant ses amis dans le couloir.

-Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de nous embarrasser comme ça quand même, grogna James.

-Le point positif c'est que Cassidy et Butch n'étaient pas là pour voir ça, remarqua Jessie.

-Pourtant, je croyais qu'ils avaient convoqué tout le personnel… Fit Miaouss, songeur.

-Ou alors, Cassidy et Butch se sont fait renvoyer récemment par le boss…

-Oh, j'aime cette idée ! S'exclama James.

-Ah, mia aussi !

**Miaouss : Imaginez notre déception lorsqu'on a appris que nos rivaux étaient en fait en pleine mission ultra-secrète pour le boss et étaient donc dispensés de venir…**


	4. Les Larmes de Jessie

**Miaouss : Mais en tant que membres de la Team Rocket, c'est pas la rigolade tous les jours. Surtout les jours où le boss nous passe un savon…**

-Jessie ? Ça va ? Demanda James en s'approchant de la souche où elle était assise, dos à lui.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait coupé le visiophone, mais elle était restée pétrifiée depuis.

Le boss les avait appelés, comme il le faisait de temps en temps, pour leur exprimer son mécontentement par rapport à leurs résultats déplorables. Mais cette fois, il avait ensuite demandé à James et Miaouss de s'éloigner, pour qu'il puisse s'entretenir seul à seul avec Jessie. Pendant l'échange, les deux compagnons n'avaient pas compris ce que leur patron disait, mais ils avaient remarqué que Jessie n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et semblait s'affaisser au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

-Jessie ? L'appela encore une fois son ami en approchant sa main de son épaule.

Mais à peine l'avait-il effleuré que la jeune femme s'enfuit à toutes jambes, laissant tomber négligemment l'appareil qui était sur ses genoux.

-Jessie ! Attends !

Sans réfléchir, James et Miaouss se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Jessie semblait trembler et courait de façon assez anarchique. Ils eurent donc tôt fait de la rattraper. Pour l'arrêter, James lui saisit le bras, mis ils perdirent l'équilibre et roulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe.

La jeune femme ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se rassit par terre à côté de son ami. Habituellement, elle lui aurait crié dessus, mais là elle se contentait d'éviter son regard en fixant le sol.

-Jess ? Murmura le jeune homme.

Elle se débattit un peu lorsqu'il voulut relever son visage vers lui, mais dès qu'elle croisa son regard inquiet, Jessie se figea. Son maquillage avait largement coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré, et des larmes se trouvaient encore aux coins de ses yeux.

-Oh, Jess… Souffla-t-il face à la mine dévastée de son amie.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jessie pleurait tout son soûl contre son ami, qui la berçait en lui caressant les cheveux. Miaous resta un peu à l'écart, laissant les deux humains se câliner. Ils faisaient vraiment ça en toutes circonstances ces temps-ci, se dit-il.

Quand les larmes de Jessie se tarirent, James s'écarta un peu et essuya ses yeux encore humides.

-Jess, que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est le boss qui t'as fait pleurer ? Demanda le chat parlant en avançant vers eux.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

-Il m'a dit… des choses… horribles.

A ces mots, James et Miaouss se regardèrent, suspicieux.

-Des choses ?

-Quelles choses ? Voulut savoir James.

Les larmes de Jessie réapparurent, et elle détourna la tête pour qu'ils ne voient pas son visage ravagé par la peine. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme et réussir à parler.

-Il a parlé de ma mère... Il a dit que je déshonorais sa mémoire un peu plus chaque jour. Alors qu'elle, avait été prête à mourir pour le servir, balbutia la jeune femme, émue.

James et Miaouss s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, et le chat pokémon haussa les épaules.

-Le boss ne devait pas être dans un bon jour…

-Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas, Jess, confirma le jeune homme. De toute façon, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sanglot la secoua, et elle dit lentement non de la tête. Elle semblait avoir tellement honte… Quoique le boss ait pu lui dire, cela l'avait vraiment touché.

-Jessie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le boss qu'il a forcément toujours raiso...

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, que Miaouss lui donna un violent coup sur la tête.

-Hey, ne dis pas de mal du boss ! S'insurgea-t-il. C'est notre devoir de le servir en toutes circonstances !

-Je m'en fiche ! Il n'avait pas à faire pleurer Jessie ! S'écria James.

-Non, James. C'est Miaouss qui a raison, lui souffla Jessie en le fixant de ses grands yeux humides. Si ma mère me voyait, elle…

-Si ta mère te voyait, je suis sûr qu'elle serait fière de toi, Jessie. N'en doute jamais, lui assura James dans un murmure.

-Mais je…

-Tu es forte, belle comme un arc-en-ciel, déterminée, intelligente et sans doute l'un des meilleurs agents de la Team Rocket. De plus, tu es heureuse avec Miaouss et moi, non ?

Encore étourdie par tant de compliments, Jessie se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

-Alors ta mère serait surement contente de ce que tu es devenue, peu importe ce qu'en dit le boss, conclut-il.

Jessie lui sourit et regarda Miaouss, qui confirma d'un signe de tête les dires du jeune homme.

-Merci à tous les deux.

Elle se blottit contre James et attira Miaouss à eux, qui ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir face à cette démonstration d'affection.

**Miaouss : Jessie ne pleure pas souvent, ça non, mais on est toujours là pour elle quand ça ne va pas, mia.**


	5. Des Nouvelles de Jezabelle

**Miaouss : Je pense que cette histoire-là va vous intéresser aussi. C'est à propos de la fiancée diabolique de James…**

-Ahhhh ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! Eloignez-moi de cette horreur ! Hurla James en montant sur la table, effrayé.

-James, le réprimanda son amie. Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état.

-C'est vrai, c'est juste une enveloppe, fit remarquer Miaouss.

Le trio avait trouvé refuge dans une petite cabane en forêt, et un Roucoul venait de leur apporter une lettre, adressée à James. Seulement, dès que le jeune homme avait réalisé qui était l'envoyeur, il s'était mis dans tous ses états.

-M… M… Mais… Elle... Elle… Elle vient de… de…

Miaouss s'approcha de la lettre qui gisait par terre.

-Ahhh ! Elle vient de Jezabelle ! S'alarma-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière.

-Vous êtes vraiment des poules mouillées, tous les deux, soupira Jessie en ramassant la lettre.

Elle s'assit à la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Hey Jessie, elle est à James cette lettre, protesta Miaouss en sautant sur la table à côté de la jeune femme.

Jessie leva les yeux pour interroger James du regard. Il venait juste de descendre de son perchoir, et se tenait à une distance plus que raisonnable.

-Oh, non non, vas-y, elle est à toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux, lui assura James, effrayé.

Jessie lança à Miaouss un regard suffisant, heureuse de constater que son compagnon avait toujours en horreur sa fiancée.

-Alors, voyons ce que cette mégère te veut encore… Fit Jessie avec dédain en dépliant le papier.

Le visage de la jeune femme se déforma en une horrible grimace dès les premières lignes. Elle ruminait intérieurement et devait surement retenir tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait. Poussé par la curiosité, Miaouss se posta à côté d'elle pour lire à son tour.

-Beeeeuurk, cette fille a vraiment un grain, s'indigna le chat pokémon. Écoute-ça, James : _J'ai tellement hâte de faire claquer mon fouet sur tes jolies fesses rebondies… _Aaaahhh, je crois que je vais vomir, gémit-il en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Jessie le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte, puis voulut reporter son regard sur James, mais il avait disparu.

-James ?

La jeune femme distingua un couinement et chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit. Elle le retrouva sous la table en train de trembler de terreur. Elle se leva, fit le tour et s'accroupit.

-James, voyons, sort de là. Tu n'as rien à craindre, le rassura-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'aida à sortir mais garda ses mains dans les siennes pour le rassurer.

-A… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Réussit-il à articuler.

-Ben, entre deux obscénités d'un goût douteux, elle dit qu'elle veut que tu reviennes, répondit Miaouss en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Miaouss, intervint Jessie. Elle dit que si tu ne reviens pas d'ici une semaine pour son anniversaire, elle brisera vos fiançailles et tes parents te déshériteront pour toujours.

-Pfff, si seulement c'était vrai, souffla James.

Il lâcha les mains de son amie et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, avant de s'affaler sur la table.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas te déshériter ? Voulut savoir Miaouss.

À ces mots, il se reçut un coup de pied de Jessie.

-Aïe ! Mais quoi ?!

-Non, c'est sans doute encore un de leurs stratagèmes pour me faire revenir, les interrompit James. Comme la fois où ils ont simulé leur propre mort, ou qu'ils ont fait semblant que j'allais avoir un petit frère, ou qu'ils m'ont fait croire que Caninou était mourant… Soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

Jessie et Miaouss se regardèrent, comme pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre, et ce fut Jessie qui s'avança vers le jeune homme.

-James, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est juste que… Je me suis enfui de chez moi pour gagner ma liberté… Mais quand je vois mon passé me poursuivre ainsi, je n'ai plus vraiment le sentiment d'être libre, lui avoua-t-il sur un ton résigné.

La jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule et se pencha pour saisir la lettre à l'autre bout de la table. Elle la chiffonna jusqu'à en faire une boule et la jeta dans la corbeille la plus proche.

-N'y pense plus. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de te retrouver, et même s'ils y arrivaient, on sera toujours là pour te sortir d'affaire, lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Miaoui, confirma Miaouss en sautant sur la table. T'en fait pas pour ça, Jimmy.

James se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, toujours affalé sur la table. Voyant qu'elle n'avait réussi à remonter le moral de son ami que de façon très limité, Jessie interrogea Miaouss du regard. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ces moments-là, pensa le chat pokémon en la regardant avec amusement. Il lui fit donc un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à aller vers leur compagnon.

-James… Hésita-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, se rendit compte de son malaise et se leva de sa chaise pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il fallait toujours qu'il vole à son secours, même quand c'était lui qui allait mal, se dit le chat pokémon en les observant.

-Ne t'en fait pas Jessie, on est tous les deux, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, lui avoua-t-il sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Elle allait s'avancer encore, mais une voix les interrompit.

-Comment ça « tous les deux » ? Et moi, j'sens le pâté ? S'indigna leur ami pokémon.

Les deux humains éclatèrent de rire et James prit Miaouss dans ses bras pour lui frotter joyeusement la tête de son poing.

**Miaouss : Quand j'y repense, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être « fleur bleue » tous les deux, parfois…**


	6. Bonne Nuit les Petits Rockets

**James : Salutations à tous ! Miaouss est partit faire des courses et il m'a demandé de le remplacer. Alors… il m'a dit de vous raconter un souvenir qui m'a marqué et où nous étions tous les trois. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi vous raconter en fait… Hmmm… Ah si, peut-être la fois où nous avons été convoqués au QG pour notre première évaluation des compétences. On devait passer la nuit là-bas et on était tellement nerveux qu'on n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Heureusement que j'ai eu une idée de génie…**

James poussa un profond soupir et se retourna dans son lit pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois cette nuit.

-James, tu vas arrêter de remuer, oui ? Le réprimanda Miaouss avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, protesta son ami. Mais… Et toi non plus tu ne dors pas, remarqua-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune homme étincelant de beauté réussit à distinguer son ami pokémon dans la pénombre. Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, roulé en boule sur une pile de coussins.

-Non. Je pense à ce qui va se passer demain… et ça m'angoisse, gémit-il.

-Oui, c'est pareil pour moi. Tu crois que c'est la même chose pour Jessie ?

L'obscurité était presque totale, mais le chat pokémon pouvait voir dans la nuit. Il se dressa alors sur la pointe des pattes et essaya d'apercevoir la jeune femme, qui était sur le lit superposé du haut.

-Bah non, je crois qu'elle dort.

La jeune femme bailla bruyamment et se retourna dans son lit.

-Et comme d'habitude, tu crois mal, se moqua-t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installa suite à sa remarque, puis c'est James qui revint à la charge.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour s'endormir.

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac et se réinstalla sous ses couvertures. Il s'était assis contre son oreiller, qu'il avait calé au mur. Mais lorsqu'il alluma sa lampe de chevet, une voix venue d'en-dessus l'interpella :

-James, éteins ça tout de suite. Comment tu veux qu'on dorme, enfin ?

-Mais je suis bien obligé d'allumer pour nous lire une histoire, protesta-t-il.

A ces mots, Jessie ne sut que répondre. Miaouss, quant à lui, sauta sur ses pattes et en un bond, il était sur le lit de son ami.

-C'est vrai, Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous lire ?

-C'est les Contes de Grimm. Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. C'était ça que me lisaient mes grands-parents quand j'étais petit pour m'aider à m'endormir.

-Moi, on ne m'a jamais lu d'histoires pour m'endormir, lui confia Miaouss d'un air abattu.

-Eh bien, installe-toi et profite, dit joyeusement le jeune homme.

Il regarda Miaouss se rouler en boule contre ses jambes en ronronnant et osa un regard vers le matelas de Jessie, juste au-dessus de lui.

-Heu… Jessie, tu veux venir aussi ?

Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il ouvrit l'épais recueil relié de cuir et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à elle :

-Bon… Alors je vais parler bien fort pour que tu entendes l'histoire de là-haut.

James ne pouvait pas le voir, mais sa réaction fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de Jessie.

De son côté, le jeune homme merveilleusement séduisant fixait toujours le matelas du dessus avec l'espoir qu'elle descende, mais le chat pokémon s'impatientait déjà.

-Aller James, commence à lire, le pressa Miaouss.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers le haut, James chercha une histoire et se décida à la lire.

-Le titre est Raiponce. _**I**__l était une fois un mari et sa femme qui avaient depuis longtemps désiré avoir un enfant, quand enfin la femme fut dans l'espérance et pensa que le Bon Dieu avait bien voulu accomplir son vœu le plus cher. Sur le derrière de leur maison, ils avaient une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin où poussaient les plantes et les fleurs les plus belles; mais il était entouré d'un haut mur, et nul n'osait s'aventurer à l'intérieur parce qu'il appartenait à une sorcière douée d'un grand pouvoir et que tout le monde craignait. Un jour donc…_

Mais il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit et releva la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il distingua l'ombre de Jessie descendre l'échelle. Elle s'avança vers lui et dis timidement :

-Tu me fais une petite place ?

Les yeux du jeune homme à l'élégance sans égale s'illuminèrent et il se décala un peu vers le mur, bousculant du même coup Miaouss qui était roulé en boule contre lui.

-Hé ! Je suis là je te rappelle ! Protesta vivement celui-ci.

Mais James l'ignora cordialement et répondit à son amie :

-Bien sûr Jess. Prends ton oreiller et installe-toi.

Il n'osa cependant pas lui ouvrir la couverture, se doutant qu'elle préférerait dormir par terre plutôt que de s'allonger sous les draps avec lui. Ainsi, Jessie s'assit juste à côté de son ami en s'adossant à son coussin qu'elle avait collé à la tête de lit. James attendit que Miaouss se soit réinstallé confortablement contre lui, et reprit la lecture.

-_Un jour donc que la femme se tenait à cette fenêtre et admirait le jardin en dessous, elle vit un parterre planté de superbes raiponces avec des rosettes de feuilles si vertes et si luisantes, si fraîches et si appétissantes, que l'eau lui en vint à la bouche et qu'elle rêva d'en manger une bonne salade. Cette envie qu'elle en avait ne faisait que croître et grandir de jour en jour ; mais comme elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas en avoir, elle tomba en mélancolie et commença à dépérir, maigrissant et pâlissant toujours plus. En la voyant si bas, son mari s'inquiéta et lui demanda : « Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc, ma chère femme ?  
- Ah ! lui répondit-elle, je vais mourir si je ne peux pas manger des raiponces du jardin de derrière chez nous ! »  
Le mari aimait fort sa femme et pensa : « plutôt que de la laisser mourir, je lui apporterai de ces raiponces, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter ! » Le jour même, après le crépuscule, il escalada le mur du jardin de la sorcière, y prit en toute hâte une, pleine main de raiponces qu'il rapporta à son épouse. La femme s'en prépara immédiatement une salade, qu'elle mangea avec une grande avidité. Mais c'était si bon et cela lui avait tellement plu que le lendemain, au lieu que son envie fût satisfaite, elle avait triplé. Et pour la calmer, il fallut absolument que son mari retournât encore une fois dans le jardin. Au crépuscule, donc, il fit comme la veille, mais quand il sauta du mur dans le jardin, il se figea d'effroi car la sorcière était devant lui !  
- Quelle audace de t'introduire dans mon jardin comme un voleur, lui dit-elle avec un regard furibond, et de venir me voler mes raiponces ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'en coûter !  
- Oh ! supplia-t-il, ne voulez-vous pas user de clémence et préférer miséricorde à justice ? Si Je l'ai fait, si je me suis décidé à le faire, c'est que j'étais forcé : ma femme a vu vos raiponces par notre petite fenêtre, et elle a été prise d'une telle envie d'en manger qu'elle serait morte si elle n'en avait pas eu.  
La sorcière fit taire sa fureur et lui dit : « Si c'est comme tu le prétends, je veux bien te permettre d'emporter autant de raiponces que tu voudras, mais à une condition : c'est que tu me donnes l'enfant que ta femme va mettre au monde. Tout ira bien pour lui et j'en prendrai soin comme une mère. »  
Le mari, dans sa terreur, accepta tout sans discuter. Et quelques semaines plus tard, quand sa femme accoucha, la sorcière arriva aussitôt, donna à l'enfant le nom de Raiponce et l'emporta avec elle.  
Raiponce était une fillette, et la plus belle qui fut sous le soleil. Lorsqu'elle eut ses douze ans, la sorcière l'enferma dans une tour qui se dressait, sans escalier ni porte, au milieu d'une forêt. Et comme la tour n'avait pas d'autre ouverture qu'une minuscule fenêtre tout en haut, quand la sorcière voulait y entrer, elle appelait sous la fenêtre et criait :_

Raiponce, Raiponce,  
Descends-moi tes cheveux.

Raiponce avait de longs et merveilleux cheveux qu'on eût dits de fils d'or. En entendant la voix de la sorcière, elle défaisait sa coiffure, attachait le haut de ses nattes à un crochet de la fenêtre et les laissait se dérouler jusqu'en bas, à vingt aunes au-dessous, si bien que la sorcière pouvait se hisser et entrer.  
Quelques années plus tard, il advint qu'un fils de roi qui chevauchait dans la forêt passa près de la tour et entendit un chant si adorable qu'il s'arrêta pour écouter. C'était Raiponce qui se distrayait de sa solitude en laissant filer sa délicieuse voix. Le fils de roi, qui voulait monter vers elle, chercha la porte de la tour et n'en trouva point. Il tourna bride et rentra chez lui ; mais le chant l'avait si fort bouleversé et ému dans son cœur, qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser passer un jour sans chevaucher dans la forêt pour revenir à la tour et écouter. Il était là, un jour, caché derrière un arbre, quand il vit arriver une sorcière qu'il entendit appeler sous la fenêtre :

Raiponce, Raiponce,  
Descends-moi tes cheveux.

Alors Raiponce laissa se dérouler ses nattes et la sorcière grimpa. « Si c'est là l'escalier par lequel on monte, je veux aussi tenter ma chance », se dit-il ; et le lendemain, quand il commença à faire sombre, il alla au pied de la tour et appela :

Raiponce, Raiponce,  
Descends-moi tes cheveux.

Les nattes se déroulèrent aussitôt et le fils de roi monta. Sur le premier moment, Raiponce fut très épouvantée en voyant qu'un homme était entré chez elle, un homme comme elle n'en avait jamais vu ; mais il se mit à lui parler gentiment et à lui raconter combien son cœur avait été touché quand il l'avait entendue chanter, et qu'il n'avait plus eu de repos tant qu'il ne l'eût vue en personne. Alors Raiponce perdit son effroi, et quand il lui demanda si elle voulait de lui comme mari, voyant qu'il était jeune et beau, elle pensa : « Celui-ci m'aimera sûrement mieux que ma vieille mère-marraine, la Taufpatin », et elle répondit qu'elle le voulait bien, en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Elle ajouta aussitôt :  
- Je voudrais bien partir avec toi, mais je ne saurais pas comment descendre. Si tu viens, alors apporte-moi chaque fois un cordon de soie : j'en ferai une échelle, et quand elle sera finie, je descendrai et tu m'emporteras sur ton cheval.

Mais Jessie l'interrompit en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

-Regarde, lui souffla-t-elle en indiquant Miaouss d'un signe de tête.

Le splendide jeune homme échangea un rire avec son amie en voyant que le chat pokémon était roulé en boule sur le dos et ronflait bruyamment. Jessie appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de James et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Aller, continue.

Un peu prit de cours, James plongea un moment ses jolis yeux verts dans le regard bleu azur électrisant de son amie. Mais il se reprit bien vite et continua :

-_Ils convinrent que d'ici là il viendrait la voir tous les soirs, puisque pendant la journée venait la vieille. De tout cela, la sorcière n'eût rien deviné si, un jour, Raiponce ne lui avait dit : « Dites-moi, mère-marraine, comment se fait-il que vous soyez si lourde à monter, alors que le fils du roi, lui, est en haut en un clin d'œil ?  
- Ah ! scélérate ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? s'exclama la sorcière. Moi qui croyais t'avoir isolée du monde entier, et tu m'as pourtant flouée ! »  
Dans la fureur de sa colère, elle empoigna les beaux cheveux de Raiponce et les serra dans sa main gauche en les tournant une fois ou deux, attrapa des ciseaux de sa main droite et cric-crac, les belles nattes tombaient par terre. Mais si impitoyable était sa cruauté, qu'elle s'en alla déposer Raiponce dans une solitude désertique, où elle l'abandonna à une existence misérable et pleine de détresse.  
Ce même jour encore, elle revint attacher solidement les nattes au crochet de la fenêtre, et vers le soir, quand le fils de roi arriva et appela :_

Raiponce, Raiponce,  
Descends-moi tes cheveux.

la sorcière laissa se dérouler les nattes jusqu'en bas. Le fils de roi y monta, mais ce ne fut pas sa bien-aimée Raiponce qu'il trouva en haut, c'était la vieille sorcière qui le fixait d'un regard féroce et empoisonné.  
- Ha, ha ! ricana-t-elle, tu viens chercher la dame de ton coeur, mais le bel oiseau n'est plus au nid et il ne chante plus : le chat l'a emporté, comme il va maintenant te crever les yeux. Pour toi, Raiponce est perdue tu ne la verras jamais plus !  
Déchiré de douleur et affolé de désespoir, le fils de roi sauta par la fenêtre du haut de la tour : il ne se tua pas ; mais s'il sauva sa vie, il perdit les yeux en tombant au milieu des épines ; et il erra, désormais aveugle, dans la forêt, se nourrissant de fruits sauvages et de racines, pleurant et se lamentant sans cesse sur la perte de sa femme bien-aimée. Le malheureux erra ainsi pendant quelques années, aveugle et misérable, jusqu'au jour que ses pas tâtonnants l'amenèrent dans la solitude où Raiponce vivait elle-même misérablement avec les deux jumeaux qu'elle avait mis au monde : un garçon et une fille. Il avait entendu une voix qu'il lui sembla connaître, et tout en tâtonnant, il s'avança vers elle. Raiponce le reconnut alors et lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Deux de ses larmes ayant touché ses yeux, le fils de roi recouvra complètement la vue, et il ramena sa bien-aimée dans son royaume, où ils furent accueillis avec des transports de joie et vécurent heureux désormais pendant de longues, longues années de bonheur. Fin

James afficha un sourire en constatant que tout se terminait bien, et reporta son attention sur son équipière. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait contre lui. Même s'il arrivait à dormir comme ça, au petit matin elle lui ferait payer. Cependant, il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et s'allongea en s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Finalement, il s'endormit assez vite, bercé par la respiration régulière de Jessie.

**Jessie : Tu dis n'importe quoi James, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Pour commencer, tu m'as suppliée pendant des heures de venir te rejoindre, et comme je ne pouvais plus supporter tes gémissements, je suis descendue.**

**James : C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! D'abord, pourquoi tu mens ?**

**Jessie : JE NE MENTS PAS ! Et puis… Ah, voilà Miaouss, tu vas voir qui est le menteur !**


	7. Les Malheurs de Miaouss

**Miaouss : Coucou, c'est à nouveau moi ! Tout d'abord, je vais mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concerne l'histoire que James a raconté. D'après ce que je me souviens, sa version à lui est à peu près correcte, même s'il a romancé beaucoup de détails. Enfin bref… Sinon, si vous voulez connaître des trucs croustillants, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la nuit tous les deux, mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, James servait d'oreiller à Jessie… Bon, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Vous devez vous douter que quand on s'envole vers d'autres cieux, on ne retombe pas toujours très bien, mais vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça peut être douloureux parfois…**

-Aïe ! Non, Jessie arrête ! Aïe ! AAAAïïe ! Pleurnicha Miaouss.

-Jessie, vas-y doucement, tu lui fais mal, s'inquiéta James.

-Et alors ? Toi aussi tu me fais mal et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est vrai ? Mais il fallait le dire. Je vais faire plus attention, promit-il.

-Hmmm…

-Aïe ! Gémit une nouvelle fois Miaouss en sentant les petites épines se retirer de sa peau.

Les trois compères se trouvaient sur le tapis de la pièce principale de leur petite cabane. Miaouss était prostré par terre, devant Jessie, et James était derrière elle et s'occupait de ses cheveux.

Comme à chaque fois, leur atterrissage était loin de s'être passé en douceur, mais là en plus, ils avaient atterri dans un buisson chargé de petites boules d'épines, qui s'accrochaient à tout ce qui passait à proximité. Heureusement, James en avait réchappé presque indemne, mais Jessie s'était retrouvée avec des centaines de petites boules piquantes emmêlées dans les cheveux. Quant à Miaouss, c'était le pire, il en avait de partout, et elles étaient enfoncées plutôt profondément.

-Je vais vider le saladier dehors, dit James en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se débarrasser des petites boules d'épines qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à enlever, puis revint dans la pièce et se réinstalla derrière Jessie.

-J'en suis à la moitié. Je vais te passer un coup de brosse.

-Aïe, se plaignit Miaouss.

-Arrrgg, Miaouss, arrête ! Ça fait UNE HEURE que tu gémis sans t'arrêter, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

-Mais tu vas m'arracher tous mes poils de Miaouss, se lamenta-t-il.

-Mais non, idiot. Sinon le saladier serait plein de poils.

Pendant ce temps-là, James avait séparé en deux la longue chevelure de sa coéquipière et passait et repassait ses mains dans la moitié qu'il venait de finir. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

-James, ça t'amuse de tripoter mes cheveux ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

-Je vérifie que je n'en n'ai pas oublié. Sinon ça va te faire mal, se justifia le jeune homme.

-Aaïe, les interrompit Miaouss.

Le chat pokémon leva un instant les yeux et émit un soupir résigné. Son coéquipier était en train de brosser délicatement les cheveux de Jessie. Si cette dernière s'occupait de lui aussi bien que James prenait soin de sa chevelure, il n'aurait pas mal du tout, s'amusa-t-il à penser. En parlant de Jessie, elle semblait dans les nuages. Ça lui faisait sûrement tout drôle de sentir James lui brosser les cheveux ainsi. Cependant, tant mieux, car au moins, pendant ce temps, elle ne criait sur personne.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, James avait terminé l'autre côté et finissait en passant délicatement la brosse dans les longs cheveux de sa coéquipière.

-Ahhh, voilà, j'ai fini, annonça fièrement James.

-Super, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider, maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton las.

-Aïe ! Fit Miaouss d'un air distrait.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et lui retira deux boules d'épines d'un seul coup.

-Aaaaaaaïeeuuhh ! Jessie ! S'indigna Miaouss.

Le chat pokémon sauta sur ses pattes, sortit ses griffes et fit face à une Jessie en position d'attaque, les poings serrés. Elle l'avait débarrassé de la grande majorité des petites boules d'épines, mais il lui en restait encore sur le ventre, là où il avait le plus mal. Sans réfléchir, James s'interposa entre eux deux.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment ! Jessie, je vais te remplacer auprès de Miaouss et tu t'occuperas de mes cheveux, ça te vas ?

-Ouais ! Lança Miaouss joyeusement.

-Tu plaisante ? S'exclama Jessie. Tu n'as pratiquement rien.

-Mais j'en ai quand même quelques-uns.

La jeune femme détourna le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour leur signifier qu'elle ne ferait rien.

-Non, ça suffit, j'en ai assez d'entendre pleurnicher. Et puis tu es encore plus douillet que Miaouss, fit-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et sortit de la petite cabane d'un pas assuré. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, James émit un profond soupir et se reconcentra sur son ami pokémon. A voir l'expression sur son visage, il devait penser que Jessie se fichait éperdument de lui.

-Aller, James, fais pas cette tête, l'encouragea Miaouss. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te les enlever, moi. Tu en a beaucoup ?

-Quelques dizaines, répondit-il d'un air abattu. Mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Jessie qui le fasse. Les mains des humains sont beaucoup plus agiles que les pattes des pokémons, observa-t-il.

Miaouss hocha la tête face à cette vérité et observa James lui retirer délicatement les petites boules d'épines.

-Tu vois, quand c'est toi, ça ne fait pas mal, lui fit remarquer le chat pokémon. Tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit Jessie qui te les enlève ?

-Je lui fais confiance. Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

Miaous lui lança un regard étonné mais n'ajouta rien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ses deux amis.

Le soir même, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Miaouss fut sorti de son sommeil par le bruit d'une porte qu'on refermait. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux et aperçut Jessie. Le chat pokémon promena furtivement son regard dans la pièce et remarqua également James, qui était aux fourneaux. Il avait dû essayer de retirer lui-même les piquants de ses cheveux, car il en avait un peu moins, mais ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus emmêlés qu'avant. Le chat pokémon vit son ami se gratter la tête. Ça devait lui faire mal, pensa-t-il. En tournant son regard vers Jessie, il s'aperçut qu'elle aussi le regardait d'un air soucieux. Elle était assise par terre et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en l'observant.

-James, tu peux venir une minute ? L'appela-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle en se grattant la tête. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle le tira au sol avec elle.

-Puisque tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul, je vais te les enlever, moi, ces trucs, déclara-t-elle d'un air décidé.

-Aïe, Jessie ! Fais attention ! Protesta-t-il alors que son amie tirait sans vergogne sur ses cheveux.

Jessie s'arrêta et soupira bruyamment.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça ! S'offusqua-t-elle. De toute façon, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle allait se lever violemment, mais James la retint et lui montra comment il faisait pour les retirer doucement. Miaouss ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de leurs doigts qui se touchaient tout le temps, mais la jeune femme accepta de se prêter au jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle qui était dépourvue de toute patience, James était parvenu à l'amadouer. La dernière chose que Miaouss vit avant de se rendormir, ce fut Jessie qui attrapait la brosse pour démêler les cheveux de son ami. Au moins ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était le plus important, se dit-il.

**Miaouss : Je m'excuse pour l'imprécision de certains détails, surtout la fin, mais j'étais à moitié endormi et en plus cette histoire date d'assez longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais je crois que Jessie et James ont laissé cramer le dîner, ce soir-là, hihi.**


	8. Joyeux anniversaire Jessie !

**Miaouss : Cette fois, je vais vous raconter comment s'est passé l'anniversaire de Jessie pour ses… Heu… Je peux pas vraiment le dire, en fait…**

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'écrièrent en cœur James et Miaouss dès que leur amie eut franchi la porte de la salle de bains.

Comme tous les jours, Jessie s'était levée avant tout le monde afin de s'accaparer la salle d'eau le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, en voyant ses deux compagnons bondir ainsi sur elle, la jeune femme pensa sans doute qu'elle aurait dû y rester plus longtemps, car elle fit demi-tour et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

-Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que je ne voulais JAMAIS que l'on évoque ce sujet ! Hurla-t-elle, de derrière la porte.

-Mais Jessie, on s'est donné du mal pour tout préparer, gémit James sur un ton suppliant.

-Je m'en fiche CORDIALEMENT ! Aboya la jeune femme.

Les deux amis se consultèrent du regard, puis ce fut Miaouss qui revint à la charge.

-On a acheté du gâteau, chantonna-t-il pour lui donner envie.

-Et il y a aussi quelques cadeaux, rien que pour toi, fit James sur le même ton.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et leur amie sortit de sa cachette et les suivit à table en arborant un visage abattu. Elle souffla les bougies avec très peu d'entrain, puis réalisa finalement :

-Hé, mais il n'y a que 20 bougies. Vous en…

-Hé oui ! Félicitation Jessie, tu as 20 ans ! La coupa joyeusement James.

-Ouaaa et tu ne les fais pas ! Ajouta Miaouss en prenant un air étonné.

-Ohhhh… Merci ! Vous êtes adorables ! S'exclama-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

Miaouss se libéra doucement de son étreinte et se faufila vers le gâteau.

-Aller, je coupe ce beau gâteau et on mange, fit-il en attrapant un couteau.

De son côté, James se redressa et plongea un regard tout excité dans celui de Jessie.

-Et le mieux, c'est que comme on a le même âge, moi aussi j'ai 20 ans ! Youpi !

Ils rirent et Jessie se leva en lui prenant la main, pour déclamer sur un ton triomphant :

-Nous sommes de retour, et on va rester jeunes et beaux éternellement !

James se leva à son tour et lui rendit la réplique sur le même ton :

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et fêter nos 20 ans tous les ans !

-Vous êtes barges, les coupa nonchalamment Miaouss. J'espère que vous le savez…

Mais ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au félin et se rassirent en riant. Miaouss servit tout le monde, et ils mangèrent en répétant toutes les deux minutes que c'était surement la chose la plus délicieuse qu'ils n'avaient plus mangé depuis des lustres.

-Ahhh, soupira Jessie de bonheur en avalant sa dernière bouchée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des cadeaux aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en les fixant d'un regard insistant.

-Bien sûr ! Attends, je vais les chercher !

-Hé, n'oublie pas le mien, James !

Le jeune homme disparu dans leur chambre et en ressortit avec deux cadeaux joliment emballés. Il les posa sur la table devant Jessie et se rassit près d'elle.

-Commence par le mien, demanda Miaouss en lui tendant le plus petit paquet.

Jessie hocha la tête et déchira le papier en un rien de temps, pour découvrir une boite colorée où on pouvait lire : _PokéBrillant, pour faire étinceler vos pokémons en toutes circonstances. Durée : 24h après application_.

-C'est une crème à appliquer sur les pokémons pour les faire briller, lui expliqua Miaouss.

-C'est super Jess, ça pourra te servir pour les concours ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

-Oui ! J'ai déjà hâte de l'essayer ! S'exclama-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Aller, ouvre le mien, maintenant, fit James en lui tendant le deuxième cadeau.

Mais la jeune femme parut intriguée par la forme rectangulaire du paquet et se tourna vers son ami.

-C'est un livre ? James, tu sais que je n'aime pas les livres, se plaignit-elle en lui rendant l'objet.

-Oh mais celui-là, tu vas l'aimer, lui assura-t-il en reposant le cadeau devant elle.

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant mais ouvrit le paquet avec le même entrain que le précédent. Elle était surement curieuse de découvrir ce que James lui avait réservé comme surprise. Lorsqu'elle saisit enfin le livre, la jeune femme put lire sur la couverture : _1001 idées pour gagner un concours pokémon_. Les yeux brillants, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il y avait des tas d'explications et d'images d'attaques magnifiques, pour tous les types de pokémon.

-Comme ça tu ne seras jamais à court d'idées, fit James, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

-Je l'adore ! Merci James ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Hum, hum, grogna Miaouss sur un ton vexé.

Jessie ouvrit le bras et saisit la boule de poils parlante pour le serrer également contre elle.

-Et merci à toi aussi, mon beau Miaouss, dit Jessie avec émotion.

**Jessie : « Mon beau Miaouss » ? Tu rêves, je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

**Miaouss : Oui, bon, j'avoue… Je me suis fait plaisir sur celle-là, hihi.**

**James : Ben pour la peine, c'est MOI qui vais raconter la prochaine !**

**Jessie : Et moi je vais t'aider !**

**Miaouss : S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir… Mais racontez au moins quelque chose d'intéressant.**

**James : Ahh… Heu… Oui… Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse…**


	9. L'Album

**James : Jessie, et si on racontait ce qui s'est passé le soir de ton anniversaire ?**

**Jessie : Si tu veux. Je garde un très bon souvenir de cette soirée.**

**Miaouss : Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant, moi ?**

**James : Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait que Jessie et moi.**

**Miaouss : Mia, alors c'est un moment romantiiique ! Ça va intéresser du monde. Racontez-le bien, comprit ?**

**Jessie : James va le raconter et moi je vais le surveiller.**

**James : Ça marche !**

Le soir même de l'anniversaire de Jessie, James fut réveillé par un bruissement près de lui. Il ouvrît les yeux et aperçu son amie, qui sortait de la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à s'inquiéter et finit par se lever pour partir à sa recherche. Il la retrouva dans le salon, assise devant une tasse de thé.

-Jessie, que fais-tu là ? S'inquiéta le séduis… **aïe**… jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Son amie leva la tête vers lui et plissa les lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas 20 ans, lâcha-t-elle d'un air abattu.

Sur le moment, James ne sut que répondre face à cette évidence. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Jessie soit heureuse. Mais que faire, lorsque la réalité même des choses la rendait malheureuse ? Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, et choisit de tout nier en bloc.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu as soufflé 20 bougies, donc tu as 20 ans ! C'est logique ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

-James… Soupira-t-elle sur un ton las. Je ne suis pas idiote, je te signale.

Le jeune homme si beau que… **aïe**… baissa la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait remonter le moral de son amie. Sans compter qu'il était encore à moitié endormit. Mais finalement, il n'eut rien à dire, car Jessie continua à parler.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Je vois le temps passer, et parfois je me dis que je n'arriverai jamais à faire tout ce que j'aurais voulu. J'avais des rêves, des projets, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent de moi peu à peu.

James la regarda avec compassion. Lui aussi avait des rêves, mais il s'en fichait car il avait réalisé le plus merveilleux de tous : Vivre libre. En jetant un regard de côté, il remarqua que Jessie venait de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il voulait vraiment lui venir en aide, et même s'il était incapable de l'aider à accomplir ses rêves, il lui ferait réaliser à quel point sa vie était fantastique, à quel point ELLE était fantastique. Si belle et intelligente, et forte et déterminée… qu'au final, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être triste ou d'avoir des regrets.

-Jessie, tu ne trouves pas que ta vie est quand même merveilleuse ?

A ces mots, Jessie le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour évaluer sa sincérité. Le magnif… **aïe…** jeune homme soutint son regard. Il le pensait vraiment. Pour lui, parcourir le monde avec des amis comme Jessie et Miaouss était bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, et il voulait que Jessie ressente la même chose. Ça lui rendrait surement le sourire, se dit-il avec espoir. Mais Jessie détourna le regard et poussa un profond soupir, avant de répondre sur un ton las.

-Si tu le dis…

James savait ce qui la perturbait. Il la connaissait sur le bout les doigts. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils raconté leurs rêves, alors qu'ils étaient au plus bas ? Il savait qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout être célèbre et adulée de tous. Le jeune homme à la bea… **aïe… **hésita un moment, puisplissa les lèvres et retourna dans la chambre. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un album à la main. James posa l'objet sur la table et se rassit auprès de son amie.

-Je confectionne ceci depuis que tu as gagné ton premier ruban, lui expliqua-t-il. Je voulais te le donner pour fêter le jour où tu participerais au festival pokémon, mais je pense que ça te seras plus utile si je te le montre maintenant.

James observa son amie ouvrir l'album sans un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit quand il aperçut les yeux de Jessie briller d'excitation. Elle observa les images et lu quelques instants la première page, puis survola le reste de l'album, pour voir jusqu'où cela allait. Il était rempli de photos d'elle sur scène et de coupures de journaux et magazines qui évoquaient ses performances remarquables. Son sourire radieux était revenu. Arrivée à la dernière page qu'il avait rempli, la jeune femme sauta au cou de son ami en guise de remerciement.

-Il te plait ? Demanda timidement James, sachant déjà la réponse.

-Il est parfait. Merci beaucoup, répliqua-t-elle avec émotion.

Ils se séparèrent et Jessie prit l'album et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

-Tu viens le lire avec moi ?

Ainsi, ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit sur le canapé, emmitouflés dans une couverture, à contempler les exploits de Jessie.

**Miaouss : Ohh, si c'est pas mignon…**

**Jessie : Arrête de ricaner Miaouss, il n'y a rien de mignon là-dedans !**

**Miaouss : Si tu le dis…**


	10. Une Sacrée Surprise

**Miaous : Ahhh, enfin seul. Je vais pouvoir continuer sans être dérangé toutes les deux minutes. Alors, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici a envie de connaître des détails croustillants sur mes deux amis humains, pas vrai ? Vous avez de la chance parce que j'ai pleins pleins de choses à vous raconter…**

La lumière du jour commençait à baisser dans la vaste forêt où Jessie, James et Miaouss avançaient avec peine. Malgré les plaintes de Jessie qui avait mal aux pieds, ils marchaient depuis le matin, à l'affut des morveux.

-Je n'en peux plus, on s'arrête, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

-Ah non ! On ne va quand même pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? S'indigna Miaouss.

-La nuit va tomber de toute façon. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, observa James en s'asseyant près de son amie.

Comme d'habitude, Miaouss fut chargé d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Il faisait presque nuit quand il se mit en route vers leur campement de fortune. Soudain, il se figea au milieu du chemin. Il venait d'entendre des voix. Etant donné qu'il ne se trouvait plus très loin du campement, c'était tout à fait possible que ce soit Jessie et James. Mais les voix étaient trop distantes pour qu'il ne puisse reconnaître qui c'était. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et tendit l'oreille. Plus rien. Il fit encore quelques pas, et distingua un long gémissement, puis un soupir, un râle et encore un gémissement. Le chat pokémon n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était la voix de Jessie ! Ses deux amis osaient faire des cochonneries, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là ? Les humains étaient vraiment écœurants, se dit-il avec une grimace de dégout. Miaouss s'éloigna un peu, mais rien à faire, il les entendait toujours.

-Hmmm… Oui, un peu plus à droite, gémit Jessie.

-Comme ça ? L'interrogea un James qui paraissait essoufflé.

-MA droite ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

Miaouss n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il distingua à nouveau la voix de Jessie.

-Hmmmmm… Hmmmmmm… Oui, voilà, continue, l'implora-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il n'allait pas attendre que ses deux équipiers répugnants ne finissent leurs petites affaires. Il avait monstrueusement faim, et il ne se laisserait pas couper l'appétit aussi facilement. S'ils voulaient faire des choses, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre une chambre d'hôtel, comme tous les humains respectables. Ainsi, il sauta hors du buisson le plus proche du campement, et débita, les yeux fermés.

-Non mais ça va pas de faire des cochonneries alors que je suis juste à côté ?! Hurla-t-il. Rhabillez-vous, et plus vite que ça ! J'ai faim moi !

Le chat pokémon avait toujours les yeux cachés par ses pattes, et ne voyait donc pas ses deux amis devant lui. Il n'entendait rien. Pas même le bruit d'un froissement d'étoffe. Il allait encore crier, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de James.

-Mais… On _est_ habillé, fit le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Menteur ! Je vous crois pas ! Si vous croyez que vous voir tous nus va me faire m'évanouir, pour que vous continuiez vos trucs dégueu, vous vous trompez ! Je vais gerber mais c'est tout ! S'égosilla le chat pokémon avec violence.

Un petit silence se fit, puis se fut Jessie qui revint à la charge.

-Attends. Tu croyais qu'on était en train de… de… de s'envoyer en l'air ? S'indigna Jessie sans grande délicatesse. ESPECE DE PERVERS ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

Intrigué par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Miaouss retira prudemment ses pattes de son visage, et s'aperçut qu'il avait eu tout faux. Jessie était assise dans l'herbe et avait ôté ses bottes, tandis que James, installé un peu plus loin, tenait un de ses pieds entre ses mains. Mais oui ! Jessie avait mal aux pieds quand il était partit, alors elle avait sûrement obligé James à lui faire un massage ! Honteux, il s'avança vers eux sans les regarder, et déclara d'une voix boudeuse :

-Ouais, ben le jour où ça vous arrivera, tâchez de faire ça loin de moi…

Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard incrédule, et prirent même pas la peine de répondre. Jessie tendit son autre jambe à son ami, et il continua à la masser en silence.


	11. L'abribus

**Miaouss : A propos de Jessie et James, souvent quand je me lève en premier le matin, je les retrouve dans des positions très douteuses. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir comment ils en arrivent là, mais une nuit, je les ai pris en flagrant délit ! Enfin, si on peut dire…**

-Mais Jessie ! Je veux dormir sur le banc, moi aussi ! Pleurnicha James.

-Pour la centième fois, James, il n'y a plus de place ! Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre endroit où dormir, s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ce banc… Se lamenta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Mais déjà, Jessie avait fermé les yeux, et ne semblait plus l'écouter. Après des heures de marche en pleine campagne, le soir était venu et le ciel s'était progressivement couvert. Heureusement, James avait repéré un banc sous un Abribus. Jessie se l'était tout de suite appropriée et grâce à sa petite taille, Miaouss avait habilement réussi à trouver une place à côté d'elle.

-Bon, et ben… Bonne nuit, alors… Fit-il d'un air abattu en s'asseyant par terre contre la vitre.

Jessie et Miaouss lui répondirent par un grognement à peine audible, et ils s'endormirent tous les trois. Quelques heures plus tard, Jessie et Miaouss furent réveillés par le bruit d'une forte pluie sur le toit de l'abribus. James se réveilla en sursaut en sentant de l'eau mouiller son pantalon, et vint s'asseoir dos au banc en tremblant. L'eau passait librement sous les vitres de l'abribus et atteindrait sûrement le jeune homme très bientôt. Ce dernier se retourna et lança un regard suppliant à Jessie. Il semblait paniqué. De toute façon, un rien pouvait le paniquer, pensa Miaouss. Jessie poussa un long soupir et se tassa dans le fond du banc.

-Bon… Viens, essaye de te glisser là, lui proposa-t-elle d'un ton las. Mais c'est seulement pour que tu sois opérationnel demain pour notre nouvelle devise, le prévint-elle.

James hocha rapidement la tête en se relevant et tenta de s'allonger, dos à elle. La présence de Miaouss à ses pieds n'aidant pas, il réussit seulement à se coucher sur le côté, dans un équilibre plutôt incertain. Il était presque contre Jessie, et écrasait Miaouss contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Hey ! Mais ça va pas, non ? Pousses-toi ! Se plaignit le chat pokémon en donnant à James un grand coup de patte.

L'inévitable arriva. Le jeune homme bascula vers l'avant et manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Heureusement, Jessie l'avait entouré de son bras au dernier moment, pour lui faire reprendre son équilibre et lui éviter de tomber.

-Miaouss ! L'admonesta la jeune femme. Arrête ça tout de suite, ou c'est toi qui dormiras par terre ! Le menaça-t-elle.

-Mais vous m'écrasez ! Comment tu veux que je dorme ? Gémit-il.

Il grimpa sur la hanche de Jessie en regardant l'espace qu'il avait occupé précédemment disparaître. La jeune femme avait attiré James tout contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient serrés au maximum, et malgré tout, James menaçait toujours de tomber.

-M…Merci, souffla-t-il timidement.

Il n'avait rien dit jusque-là, mais Miaouss crut apercevoir ses oreilles rougir. Il devait être gêné de causer tous ces soucis, comme d'habitude. Sans compter la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais il valait mieux qu'il en profite, Jessie faisait rarement preuve de gentillesse. Justement, cette dernière venait de passer son autre bras sous James. Sans doute pour garantir leur équilibre pendant qu'ils dormiraient. Au final, vu d'en haut, la scène était plutôt déstabilisante. Jessie enlaçait par derrière un James tellement serré contre elle que leurs deux corps semblaient ne former qu'un. Le chat pokémon ne sut jamais si c'était fait exprès, mais ils respiraient même à l'unisson.

-Bon, et moi alors, je dors où ? Grogna Miaouss dès que ses deux amis furent installés.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, tu n'as qu'à te coucher quelque part sur nous, soupira Jessie.

Elle avança un peu sa tête jusqu'à James, puis la glissa sous la sienne. Le jeune homme était tout au bord du banc, mais semblait avoir trouvé son équilibre grâce à Jessie. Le chat pokémon chercha des yeux un coin confortable où il pourrait se glisser. Il fit plusieurs allers retours entre leurs côtes et leurs cuisses, avant de se rouler en boule au creux de leurs reins.

-Bien. Je vais pouvoir vous surveiller tous les deux, railla-t-il après un bâillement sonore.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, Miaouss aperçut James en train de se risquer à entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de son amie. Il l'entendit murmurer une phrase. Il tendit alors l'oreille et distingua seulement :

-Merci, Jess.

-Hmmm… Tais-toi et dors, grogna en réponse la jeune femme.

Cependant, elle répondit à son geste et mêla ses doigts aux siens plus intimement encore.

**Miaouss : Je vous raconte pas comment c'est bizarre de s'endormir à cheval sur deux personnes…**


	12. Retour en Enfance

**Miaouss : Parfois, il nous arrive aussi des choses particulièrement bizarres, mais Jessie et James trouvent toujours le moyen de dormir ensemble...**

-James, je peux venir dans ton sac de couchage, s'il te plait ? Dit timidement la voix fluette de la petite Jessie.

-Je, heu…

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à refuser. Il avait partagé plus d'une fois la même couche que son amie, mais dans l'état où elle était, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre pour lui. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il croisa le regard suppliant et encore plein de larmes de la petite fille, il ne put qu'accepter.

De son côté, Miaouss observait la scène en arquant un sourcil. Ces deux-là, rien ne pouvait les empêcher de dormir ensemble quand quelque chose allait mal, même la situation si étrange dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Jessie. Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée…

Une petite fille d'environ 6 ou 7 ans qui nageait dans les vêtements de Jessie était arrivée au campement, complètement catastrophée. Elle affirmait qu'elle était Jessie et qu'elle s'était transformée en fillette après avoir fait un vœu à l'arbre des rêves. Après quelques minutes d'explications, James et Miaouss s'étaient rendu à l'évidence, c'était bien elle. La petite fille ressemblait en tous points à Jessie, même si elle n'avait pratiquement aucun contrôle sur ses émotions et qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le chat pokémon la surprit même à rougir quand James la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Miaouss avait vu le jeune homme hésiter longuement avant de faire quoique ce soit, mais son petit visage larmoyant avait dû l'attendrir. Il l'avait même porté pendant la longue marche qu'ils avaient eu à faire pour retrouver leur cabane. Heureusement, elle s'était vite endormie et avait arrêté de pleurer. Une fois arrivés, James l'avait tout de suite installée dans son sac de couchage, maintenant beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Le chat pokémon revint à la réalité et reporta son regard sur ses amis humains. James refermait tant bien que mal son sac de couchage avec la petite Jessie dans les bras. Miaouss tendit alors l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta James.

Elle était à moitié affalée sur son torse et s'accrochait à lui avec ses petits bras.

-C'est une sensation vraiment étrange, lui avoua-t-elle. J'ai tellement de pensées et de sentiments différents… Je ne me reconnais plus. Je… Je ne sais plus qui je suis, sanglota-t-elle en se lovant d'autant plus contre lui. Toi, tu sais qui je suis, pas vrai ?

Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux brillants de larmes. Heureusement, James savait exactement quoi lui dire pour apaiser son chagrin.

-Mieux que personne, lui assura-t-il avec douceur.

La fillette lui fit un câlin, et dit avec une intonation tout à fait propre à la Jessie adulte :

-Tu es mon étoile du berger, James.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment en reconnaissant en elle la véritable Jessie, mais se détendit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle aussi avait les joues plus roses que d'habitude.

-Tu me raconte une histoire, alors ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton implorant.

-Jessie, tu n'as plus l'âge qu'on te raconte des histoires pour t'endormir, fit James pour essayer de la raisonner.

-Si ! J'ai 6 ans ! Et je veux une histoire ! S'énerva-t-elle en montant complètement sur lui.

Miaouss se boucha les oreilles. Il fallait s'en douter, même si elle était plus mignonne en petite fille, Jessie était d'autant plus capricieuse.

-Raconte-lui son histoire, James. Je ne veux pas l'entendre hurler toute la nuit, maugréa le chat pokémon en se retournant dans son sac de couchage.

Le jeune homme se résigna alors et réinstalla Jessie correctement contre lui. Miaouss se demandait bien ce qu'il allait raconter comme histoire, cette fois-ci, et se retourna à nouveau pour leur faire face.

-Il était une fois… Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, qui s'étaient juré d'être partenaires pour l'éternité. Ils voyageaient avec un Miaouss très bavard. Tous les trois, même s'ils étaient plutôt méchants, étaient très heureux parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient libres.

La fillette gloussa et leva les yeux vers James.

-C'est nous, ça ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Oui, mais tu vas voir ce qu'il va nous arriver… Répliqua James sur un ton mystérieux.

-Après des années et des années de travail acharné, ils accomplirent enfin leur objectif final : Devenir immensément riches et puissants. Ils démissionnèrent alors de leur travail et s'exilèrent dans une île paradisiaque, où ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers Jessie. Il pensait sans doute trouver un grand sourire et un regard rêveur sur son visage, mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda la petite fille, visiblement déçue.

-Heu… Oui, Hésita James. Il ne voyait surement pas quoi ajouter à cette fin si parfaite.

La petite fille sembla remuer sous la couette, puis dit enfin :

-Il faut qu'ils se marient pour que ça soit une vraie histoire. A la fin, il faut que tu dises « Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » Récita la fillette.

-Oh… Si… Si tu y tiens… Le jeune homme et la jeune femme se marièrent peu de temps après cela, réalisant leur amour après tant d'années, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

La petite Jessie se serra tendrement contre James en entendant ces douces paroles, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Tu vois, c'est comme nous. Quand je serais plus grande, on va se marier aussi, lui affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

A ces mots, James manqua sans doute de s'évanouir, mais il parvint à articuler :

-Heu… Si… Si tu veux, peut-être… Je…

Mais un sanglot provenant du sac de couchage l'interrompit. La petite Jessie était encore en train de pleurer. Elle avait vraiment l'instabilité émotionnelle des enfants de son âge, se dit Miaouss.

Le chat pokémon devina que James l'avait encore prit dans ses bras et la berçait doucement.

-Jessie, ne pleure pas. Si tu veux toujours qu'on se marie quand tu seras plus grande, on en discutera, fit-il pour apaiser ses larmes.

Miaouss se doutait bien que le jeune homme était certain que la Jessie adulte ne voudrait pas se marier avec lui, sinon il n'aurait JAMAIS pris un tel risque.

-Mais… Et si je ne redeviens jamais grande… On ne pourra pas se marier, fit-elle dans un sanglot déchirant.

James se risqua à lui faire un baiser sur le front et la berça de plus belle.

-On trouvera un moyen, ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il.

Epuisée, la petite s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, bercée contre la poitrine de son protecteur.

Cependant, le réveil fut autrement plus brutal pour James… Une gifle le réveilla en sursaut, et deux puissants bras l'attrapèrent par le col pour le secouer d'avant en arrière.

-James, espèce de gros pervers ! Libère-moi de ton sac de couchage IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla une Jessie plus adulte que jamais.

**Miaouss : Heureusement pour James, Jessie n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Mais de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, elle ne l'aurait surement pas avoué…**


	13. Entraînement Intensif

**Miaouss : Je vois souvent Jessie et James se disputer. Mais c'est un peu plus rare de les voir se battre…**

-Aïe, Jessie, tu me fais mal ! Protesta James en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

-Arrête de geindre et trouve la parade pour me mettre à terre, lui ordonna Jessie.

La jeune femme venait de plaquer son équipier au sol, sur le ventre. Elle faisait pression sur son corps avec son genou et lui tenait fermement les mains derrière le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-M…Mais comment ?

-Utilise ton imagination, railla-t-elle.

-Vas-y James, te laisse pas faire par une fille ! L'encouragea Miaouss, qui les observait en préparant le repas du soir.

Dans la journée, James avait été chargé de faire les courses en ville et avait laissé ses pokémons se reposer au campement. Après que le jeune homme soit revenu en annonçant qu'il s'était fait braquer tout son argent, Jessie avait décidé de lui donner des cours d'auto-défense pour qu'il soit capable de se défendre tout seul. Miaouss avait vivement approuvé l'idée. Les membres de la Team Rocket ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être effrayés par des petits voleurs de bas étage. Jessie lui avait déjà raconté qu'avant la Team Rocket, elle avait toujours été obligée de prendre sa défense, car il était une cible facile pour les autres. Ainsi, un bon entraînement avec Jessie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le chat pokémon reposa les yeux sur ses deux coéquipiers et émit un soupir de désespoir. Jessie allait avoir du travail avec lui…

Par terre, James se débattait de plus en plus fort, poussé par la volonté de faire ses preuves. Cependant, il glapit dès que Jessie lui tordit le bras pour le calmer.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête ! Pleurnicha le jeune homme.

Jessie poussa un profond soupir face à la conduite infantile de son équipier et relâcha la pression. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda se relever.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à parer le coup, James, fit-elle avec assurance.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Pour toi c'est facile. Tu as juste à me tenir au sol, soupira-t-il avec abattement.

-Si tu veux, on échange. Tu me plaque au sol, et je m'échappe. Ça te va ?

Le visage de James s'illumina et il se mit en position, prêt à bondir sur son amie à tout moment.

-Prête ?

Jessie bailla et hocha la tête. A ce moment, James se jeta sur elle, les bras en avant, mais la jeune femme l'évita habilement, et fondit sur lui dès qu'il tomba au sol. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que quelques secondes auparavant. Mais cette fois, Jessie lâcha prise et se rassit aussitôt qu'elle l'eut maitrisé.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me prévenir. L'élément de surprise est très important dans un comb… Ahh !

Mais James ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, et s'était déjà jetée sur elle. Miaouss leva un sourcil. Jessie devait être fière, son élève progressait plus vite que prévu, se dit-il. Mais la situation se retourna très vite contre le jeune homme, qui se retrouva étalé sur le dos, avec Jessie au-dessus de lui. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et se redressa.

-Mieux, fit-elle seulement. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai quand même battu ?

-Parce que tu es plus forte, grogna James entre ses dents.

Il avait déjà eu assez honte de se faire battre par des voyous, maintenant c'était à Jessie de l'humilier, pensa Miaouss en plissant ses lèvres de chat pokémon. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il fallait que le jeune homme passe par là.

-Faux, répondit soudain Jessie. Je me suis servie de ta propre force contre toi. Je… James !

Une nouvelle fois, il s'était jeté sur son amie sans prévenir, mais avec beaucoup plus d'agilité. Il réussit à la plaquer au sol, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, et remuait dangereusement. Pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, il bondit à califourchon sur sa taille et s'efforça d'attraper ses poignets.

-Aller, James, montre-lui qui c'est le patron ! Cria Miaouss en brandissant une poêle à frire.

Jessie lança un regard noir au félin, qui se fit immédiatement tout petit, puis elle reporta son attention sur James. Il avait presque réussit à lui maintenir les bras au sol et était en plein effort. Elle profita de ce moment pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

-James… Aïe, arrête, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle dans une grimace de douleur.

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un piège ! Devina Miaouss.

Mais James l'ignora et relâcha immédiatement la pression. Il s'apprêtait à descendre du corps de son équipière, mais à peine en avait-elle eut l'opportunité, que Jessie roula sur lui et le plaqua au sol à son tour. Elle était à cheval sur lui et avait repris le contrôle total de la situation.

-Je te l'avais dit… Ronchonna le chat pokémon dans ses moustaches.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Miaouss, le réprimanda Jessie.

Mais James profita de ce moment d'inattention pour rouler à nouveau sur son amie. Il était couché de tout son poids sur elle, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne tente plus de s'échapper. Seulement, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent intensément. Ils étaient vraiment très proches cette fois-ci. Miaouss remarqua que James murmurait quelque chose à la jeune femme. Sa curiosité de chat pokémon le poussa à se rapprocher discrètement pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

-Dis, Jessie. Comment tu connais tous ces trucs de combat ? L'interrogea James.

Cela prit un petit moment à Jessie avant qu'elle ne réponde. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague.

-Pendant ma formation à la Team Rocket, plus les jours passaient et plus je sentais que je finirais toute seule. Alors j'ai demandé à notre instructeur de me donner des cours particuliers, juste au cas où. Même en étant seule, je voulais être à la hauteur d'un binôme. Et puis, tout est allé très vite. Tu es arrivé. On a été promu…

-…Et maintenant, on est inséparables, finit James en affichant un sourire béat.

Jessie ne put s'empêcher de profiter de son inattention pour rouler une dernière fois sur lui, juste avant d'entendre la voix de Miaouss.

-Le repas est prêt ! Déclara fièrement le pokémon parlant.

-On peut arrêter, maintenant ? Demanda James, essoufflé.

En réponse, Jessie se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Reste sur tes gardes, l'entraînement n'est pas f… Ahh ! James !

Cependant, le jeune homme l'avait prise au mot et avait fondu sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent en roulant dans l'herbe verte de la petite clairière où ils s'étaient installés.

-Hé ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! J'ai faim moi ! S'écria Miaouss en les regardant s'éloigner.

**Miaouss : Pour avoir une histoire spécial Halloween dans le chapitre 14, tapez 1. Pour avoir une histoire avec Cassidy et Butch, tapez 2. Pour avoir la vérité sur notre vie à Unys, tapez 3. Cette review ne vous sera pas facturée mais redonnera le moral à l'auteur, qui en a bien besoin.**


	14. Le Slow d'Halloween

**Miaouss : Tiens mais j'y pense, demain ce sera Halloween ! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, tout ça… **

-Rendez-nous ça, bande de voleurs ! S'indigna Sacha en poursuivant les trois individus qui prenaient la fuite avec leur butin.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, gamin ! Le nargua Jessie alors qu'elle risquait un regard derrière elle.

-Vous l'aurez cherché ! Pikachu, attaque fatal-foudre ! Vociféra le nabot.

En entendant cette phrase qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, Jessie, James et Miaouss s'échangèrent un regard.

-Aïe, grimaça le pokémon parlant.

-Ça va faire mal…

-Agrippez-vous au sac de toutes vos forces ! Vite ! Cria soudain James.

Ils s'exécutèrent et au même moment, Pikachu lança son attaque. La dernière chose que les trois compagnons virent avant de disparaître à l'horizon, ce furent les visages dépités du morveux et de sa bande lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que la Team Rocket était en train de s'envoler avec les 10 kilos de bonbons qu'ils avaient récolté pendant la journée d'Halloween.

-Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! Déclama le trio dans un parfait unisson.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois compagnons avaient atterrit dans une petite clairière.

-On a réussi ! On a réussi ! S'exclama James en brandissant le sac au-dessus de sa tête.

-Oui ! Enfin, on leur a volé quelque chose ! Ajouta Miaouss en observant James poser le sac et entrainer Jessie dans une petite danse de la victoire.

La jeune femme rit et se prêta au jeu après une légère hésitation.

-James, ton idée était fantastique ! Fit-elle joyeusement en lui sautant au cou.

-Ton idée de voler le sac de bonbons au lieu de Pikachu était au moins aussi grandiose ! Répliqua-t-il gaiement en la soulevant de terre alors qu'il tournait sur place avec son amie dans les bras.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

-Hey, je vous signale que c'était MON idée ! Protesta Miaouss.

Mais ses deux compagnons l'ignorèrent et le petit groupe se rassembla autour du sac. Ils restèrent tous ébahis quand James l'ouvrit et ne pouvaient plus détacher leurs yeux de son contenu.

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bonbons de toute ma vie, souffla Jessie.

-Moi non plus. Vous croyez qu'il y a des bonbons pour les pokémons ?

-Regardez ça, il y en a de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs, s'émerveilla James.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour partager le contenu du sac en trois parts égales.

-Jessie, tu aimes les réglisses ? Tu ne voudrais pas échanger contre les miens ? Demanda James après avoir inspecté sa part.

-D'accord. Je peux te donner des nounours en guimauve si tu veux.

-Marché conclu !

-Hé, vous avez goûté les petites boules multicolores ?! C'est trop bon ! Dit Miaouss, la bouche encore pleine de sucreries.

Jessie et James essayèrent à leur tour.

-Hmm, c'est vrai que c'est bon.

-Oui, mais ça colle aux dents, ajouta James avec une grimace.

-Je t'achète les tiens ! S'exclama le chat pokémon. Contre des crocodiles, ou des fraises. Comme tu veux.

-Ça marche !

Ainsi, ils se gavèrent de bonbons et de chocolats jusqu'à en être totalement repus, puis s'endormirent. Le soir même, Jessie fut réveillée par Miaouss, qui mettait les papiers à la poubelle, et James qui allumait un feu.

-Tu as encore une petite place pour des marshmallows grillés ? Lui demanda James en la voyant se redresser.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'en manger ! S'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers son ami avec ce qui lui restait de friandises. De son côté, Miaouss remarqua un détail étrange sur les papiers qu'il était en train de récolter.

-Hé, vous avez vu qu'il y a des trucs de marqué sur certains papiers de bonbons ?

Ce détail n'attira l'attention de ses deux amis que de façon très limité.

-Et alors ? L'interrogea James en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a toujours écrit des tas de choses stupides sur les emballages de nourriture.

-Oui mais là c'est à l'intérieur de l'emballage. Oh, et puis de toute façon, je suis sûr que vous n'y arriverez pas, ajouta Miaouss sur un ton suffisant.

Gagné. Ses deux amis s'étaient immédiatement retournés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'indigna Jessie.

-Pour qui tu nous prends ? Vas-y, lis-nous ce papier !

Avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage, Miaouss s'exécuta.

_LES DEFIS BARRES_

_Cap ou pas cap de tourner sur toi-même les yeux fermés et de danser un slow avec la première personne que tu vois ?_

-Pffffff, souffla Jessie avec dédain.

-Ridicule, renchérit James sur le même ton.

Le chat pokémon croisa les bras et continua, sur un ton moqueur.

-Je le savais…

-Bon, ça va, je vais le faire ! Ragea Jessie en se levant.

Elle ferma donc les yeux et tourna sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux, bien entendu, la première personne qu'elle vit, ce fut James. Elle devait s'en douter, car elle émit un soupir résigné avant de tendre la main vers son compagnon. Ainsi, Miaouss réussit à dénicher une vieille radio, et les deux coéquipiers dansèrent quelques minutes enlacés, au son de la musique douce.

-Aller, ne fait pas cette tête, tenta de la consoler le jeune homme. Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine qu'un des morveux soit passé par là juste au moment où tu ouvrais les yeux, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jessie ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à cette idée saugrenue, et arbora une grimace de dégout.

-Je t'en prie, ne parles pas de malheurs, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

-En y réfléchissant, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit tombé sur moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu t'imagines danser un slow avec Miaouss ?

-Hé ! Je vous signale que je vous entends !

**Miaouss : C'est quand même triste de penser que jusqu'à maintenant, la seule chose qu'on ait réussit à voler à ces sales gamins, ce soit des bonbons…**


	15. La Douche

**Miaouss : Chanter sous la douche est très dangereux pour la santé… Vous le saviez ?**

C'était un matin comme les autres dans la petite maisonnette de la Team Rocket. James paraissait au lit, Miaouss préparait le petit-déjeuner, et Jessie s'était accaparée la salle de bains.

Le chat pokémon fit sauter un pancake dans sa poêle, en songeant à la dure journée qui les attendait, lorsqu'un cri le sortit de ses pensées. Cela venait de la salle de bains. Il leva la tête et entendit cette fois un bruit sourd, provenant de la chambre. James était sûrement tombé du lit en reconnaissant la voix de Jessie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit, parfois… Pensa Miaouss. Le pokémon parlant baissa le feu et se dirigea vers la pièce où Jessie était enfermée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il entendit plusieurs jurons venant de l'intérieur, des coups donnés dans les murs ainsi que des ustensiles qui tombaient au sol. Le chat pokémon leva un sourcil. Bizarre… Jessie n'était pas toujours de très bonne humeur le matin, mais elle n'allait jamais jusqu'à s'en prendre à ses précieux produits de beauté.

Il allait se pencher sur la porte pour appeler son amie et vérifier que tout allait bien, lorsque James déboula dans le couloir et se posta à côté de lui.

-Jessie ? Jessie, tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier ! L'appela-t-il sur un ton anxieux.

Le jeune homme lança à son ami pokémon un regard inquiet, auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. Soudain, James sursauta lorsqu'on entendit à l'intérieur un bruit de verre se briser au sol, suivit de peu d'un cri de douleur et d'un nouveau coup dans le mur.

-Jessie ! Glapit un James paniqué.

Lassé de tous ces cris, si tôt le matin, Miaouss soupira.

-Mais va l'aider au lieu de brailler, tu…

-Non ! Ne bougez pas ! S'alarma une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Derrière la porte, les deux amis se regardèrent, intrigués, et ce fut James qui réagit en premier :

-Jessie, dis-nous au moins ce qui se passe. Tu as besoin d'aide ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Je…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant qu'on entendait des soupirs rageurs à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau. Elle voulait de l'aide, c'était évident. Cependant, cela devait également être très difficile pour Jessie de ravaler sa fierté, se dit Miaouss.

-…Oui… Admit enfin la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix, juste assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

James décolla tout de suite son oreille de la porte, se redressa et saisit la poignée.

-D'accord, j'arrive, la prévint James.

-Non ! Ne rentre surtout pas ! S'effraya encore une fois la jeune femme.

James lâcha la poignée et lança à Miaouss un regard intrigué.

-Jessie, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il faut bien qu'on rentre, fit remarquer Miaouss.

-Si vous rentrez, je vous jure que je vous tords le cou ! Les menaça la jeune femme.

-Pfff, bon alors on s'en va et on te laisse toute seule… Railla le chat pokémon en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Seulement, James le retint par la queue et demanda à Jessie :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? On veut juste t'aider.

-Parce que je n'ai absolument rien sur le dos ! Ragea Jessie de l'intérieur.

-Aaaahhhhh…. Comprirent enfin ses deux amis.

-Mais alors on peut rentrer si on ferme les yeux ? Demanda Miaouss.

-Ou alors on peut te laisser le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, proposa James.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur ma serviette de bain ! S'énerva-t-elle de plus belle.

A ces mots, James et Miaouss se fixèrent d'un air indécis.

-Mais… Comment ça se fait ? Elle a disparu ?

-Moi je ne l'ai pas touché sa serviette, chuchota discrètement Miaouss à son coéquipier.

-Moi non pl…

-Bande d'imbéciles ! Je ne peux pas l'attraper parce que je ne vois plus rien et qu'il y a des bouts de verre partout par terre ! Hurla-t-elle avec agacement.

-Aaaaahhhh…. Comprirent une nouvelle fois James et Miaouss.

Le pokémon parlant se demanda alors pourquoi Jessie était subitement incapable de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, mais se garda de demander quoique ce soit. Il avait bien comprit que dans l'état actuel des choses, les questions n'étaient plus vraiment les bienvenues.

James avait dû se faire la même réflexion, car il se contenta de demander :

-Alors, comment on fait, Jessie ? Tu as une idée ?

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Miaouss eut le temps de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer un autre pancake.

-James, tu peux rentrer, mais tout seul, et sans vêtements.

-Quoi ?!

A côté de lui, Miaouss éclata de rire à s'en rouler par terre.

-Jessie, tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec anxiété.

-Mais de toute façon je n'y vois rien ! Cria-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est juste pour que je me sente… Moins…

-…Vulnérable ?

-…Oui, fit-elle d'une voix gênée.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur le trio. Miaouss s'était enfin arrêté de rire, et James regardait ses vêtements en se demandant s'il devait obéir à la volonté de Jessie.

-Dépêche-toi, je suis toute mouillée, j'ai froid, et ça commence à vraiment me faire mal, se plaignit-elle.

-Je te propose autre chose. Je rentre, tout seul, et je ferme les yeux, d'accord ?

-Et comment tu vas faire pour éviter les bouts de verre et trouver ma serviette, gros malin ? Railla-t-elle.

A ces mots, James partit en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre. Miaouss secoua la tête et s'adressa à son tour à Jessie.

-Voilà, il est parti en courant.

Un long soupir se fit entendre de l'intérieur.

-Et oui, il est pudique notre petit James… Se moqua Miaouss.

Cependant, il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une pantoufle le heurta en pleine tête.

-Hey ! Ça va pas, non ?

James réapparut avec une pantoufle au pied et son peignoir à la main. Arrivé à la hauteur de Miaouss, il enfila sa deuxième pantoufle, éloigna légèrement le pokémon parlant de l'entrée, et actionna la poignée.

-Jessie, je rentre.

-Tu as enlevé tes vêtements, j'espère ? Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Heu… Pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant juste assez pour pouvoir rentrer. Mais je ferme les yeux et je tourne la tête vers le mur. Je te promets.

-James ! Sort d'ici tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! Hurla-t-elle en retour.

Derrière la porte, qui venait de se refermer juste devant lui, Miaouss colla son oreille pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais Jessie, tu me fais confiance, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, la rassura-t-il.

Miaouss entendait à l'intérieur des bouts de verre se briser, comme sous le poids de quelqu'un. James devait être en train d'avancer vers Jessie.

-Moui… Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton boudeur. Où es-tu ?

-Juste devant toi, je crois. Ne bouge pas, je vais t'envelopper dans mon peignoir.

Le chat pokémon n'entendit plus rien pendant un moment, excepté un soupir de soulagement de la part de Jessie.

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit-elle simplement.

Miaouss ouvrit discrètement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Jessie avait enfilé le peignoir bleu-gris de James, et grelottait dans les bras du jeune homme, qui lui frictionnait le dos et les épaules.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il, sans cesser de la réchauffer.

-Hmmm… Sauf que j'ai toujours du savon dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'enlever ça.

Et pendant le reste de la matinée, Jessie se laissa dorloter par James.

**Miaouss : D'après ce que j'ai compris, Jessie chantait sous la douche, avec son shampoing en guise de micro, et sans faire exprès, elle a appuyé très fort dessus, s'est retrouvée avec du shampoing dans les yeux et elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. La suite, on la connait tous…**


	16. Notre Tout Premier Noël (part 1)

**James : Bonjour à tous, et surtout joyeux Noël ! Miaouss est actuellement occupé à se goinfrer de la délicieuse nourriture que Christopher nous a envoyé pour Noël, alors on s'est dit avec Jessie qu'on allait vous raconter nous-même un souvenir.**

**Jessie : Après une longue discussion, nous avons décidé de vous raconter le premier Noël que nous avons passé tous les deux. Cela remonte à l'époque où nous étions élèves à l'école crève-cœur.**

_Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël_

-Jessie ! Souffla James le plus discrètement possible en jetant un caillou contre la fenêtre de son amie.

Pas de réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois et s'assit sur un banc en grelottant sous la pluie battante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Elle finirait bien par ouvrir. Enfin, avec de la chance…

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Jessie ouvrit la fenêtre et lui fit signe de monter. Il escalada le mur en un rien de temps jusqu'au premier étage et Jessie l'aida à entrer à l'intérieur.

-James, tu es complètement trempé ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui frictionner les épaules.

Le rouge monta tout de suite aux oreilles du jeune garçon, qui n'osa plus bouger un muscle.

-J-Je… I-Il… C'est… Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

-Shhhhh…

Soudain, Jessie s'écarta en réalisant que son pyjama était en train de se gorger d'eau et fondit en direction de la salle de bains chercher une serviette propre.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais Cassidy ne voulait pas partir, s'excusa-t-elle en revenant dans la pièce. Et puis je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu ne passes pas les soirs de pluie, dit la jeune fille en l'enveloppant dans sa serviette.

-M-Mais il pleut d-depuis trois jours et je devais v-vraiment te voir, répondit-il en grelottant.

Un sourire attendrit se dessina sur le visage de Jessie, pendant qu'elle essuyait le visage de son ami avec un coin de la serviette. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il avait vraiment un don pour lui signifier qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses chez lui dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

-Viens, assis-toi, dit-elle en le poussant vers son lit.

Il obéit sagement et la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui frictionner le dos. Il se retenait de sourire en sentant son amie si près de lui, et son corps chaud tout contre le sien. Il chassa ces pensées d'un seul coup de tête. Ses hormones lui jouaient vraiment des tours ces temps-ci…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit cette fois pour la faire partir ? S'enquit James sur un ton léger.

-Tu vas rire, gloussa-t-elle en laissant sa serviette sur les épaules du jeune garçon pour s'asseoir en face de lui, à cheval sur sa chaise de bureau. Tu te souviens de ce garçon de dernière année, qu'elle et sa bande ne quittent pas des yeux une seconde ? Et bien je lui ai dit qu'il était mon tuteur, et qu'il m'avait parlé d'elle et qu'il voulait la rencontrer ce soir dans le parc.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-J'imagine même pas la tête qu'elle fera quand elle va revenir, trempée, frigorifiée et…

-Trempée ! Rit-il de plus belle. Imagine ses cheveux avec la pluie qui tombe dehors !

Jessie éclata de rire et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent, et James reprit plus sérieusement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu pour les vacances de Noël et les fêtes ? Demanda-t-il en se séchant rapidement les cheveux.

Elle se leva et se dirigea encore une fois vers la salle de bains. Elle en revint avec une brosse à cheveux qu'elle tendit à James. Dès qu'il s'en saisit, elle se rassit et lui répondit :

-Ma famille d'accueil ne sera pas là pour Noël à cause du travail, alors ils m'ont donné le choix entre rester ici et passer Noël seule avec ma gouvernante, fit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Dit-il en passant la brosse dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Et toi ?

-Je… Normalement, je dois retourner chez moi, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Jessie le fixa avec un visage incrédule.

-Pourtant tu vas revoir ta famille, te goinfrer de tonnes et de tonnes de délicieux plats de Noël. Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas y aller ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Parce que ma famille… C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne lui demande pas davantage de détails.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel James eut le temps de démêler ses cheveux. Ce fut Jessie qui se leva et parla en premier.

-James, et si on restait là tous les deux pour fêter Noël ensemble ?

James releva la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Jessie ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que tu n'aies jamais eue ! S'exclama James en se levant.

Ils rirent et se rassirent tous les deux sur le lit, puis Jessie répliqua sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Meilleure que la fois où on a séché les cours d'évolution pour regarder un film dans ta chambre ?

Le jeune garçon gloussa en repensant au bon moment qu'ils avaient passé et répondit :

-Oh oui !

-Et meilleure que lorsqu'on a étalé de la superglue sur les sièges des autres élèves de la classe ?

James rit de plus belle cette fois.

-Définitivement !

Submergé par la joie, il enveloppa soudain son amie de ses bras et prit une grande inspiration, avant de dire :

-Jessie, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée…

**James : La fin est un peu guimauve quand même…**

**Jessie : Oui mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, on y peut rien si tu regardais trop de soap quand tu étais petit... **

**James : Bref, on va aller fêter Noël ce soir et on écrira la suite demain.**

**Jessie : Si vous êtes sages, on pourra même vous dire ce qu'on a eu comme cadeaux !**

**James : Joyeux Noël !**

**Jessie : Joyeux Noël !**


	17. Notre Tout Premier Noël (part 2)

**James : Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable réveillon de Noël !**

**Jessie : En tout cas, nous oui ! La soirée vient de se terminer, et comme Miaouss dort déjà et qu'on n'avait pas sommeil, on s'est mis au lit avec un Toblerone géant et de la musique douce pour vous raconter la suite de notre histoire juste avant de nous endormir.**

_Le 24 Décembre au soir_

Jessie était assise en tailleur sur le lit de James, concentrée sur une feuille de papier, un stylo à la main.

-Arbre de Noël ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est bon, répliqua le jeune garçon en jetant un coup d'œil au petit sapin blanc qu'ils avaient décoré la veille.

-Décorations pour la chambre ?

-C'est bon aussi, fit-il après un coup d'œil aux guirlandes, flocons en papier et divers autres ornements de Noël qui étaient suspendus un peu partout.

-Cou…

-Ah, attends ! L'interrompit James en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Jessie leva les yeux de sa liste et observa James craquer une allumette pour allumer les deux lanternes de Noël qu'ils avaient acheté aujourd'hui. Ils se sourirent et elle continua

-Couverture polaire deux places X-tra moelleuse ?

-Sur tes épaules, fit James avec un sourire.

Ils l'avaient acheté au début des vacances pour avoir plus chaud la nuit, et Jessie en était devenue folle.

-Chaussettes pleines de bonbons ?

James déposa rapidement au pied du sapin deux lourdes chaussettes remplies à ras-bord.

-C'est bon, dit-il à Jessie.

-La pizza géante royale aux quatre fromages arrive dans cinq minutes… Le cidre ?

-C'est bon aussi, répliqua James en indiquant la fenêtre.

-Tu peux le rentrer maintenant, il ne faut pas que ça soit trop froid.

James s'exécuta et ouvrit la fenêtre pour attraper la bouteille glacée sur le rebord.

-La buche est là aussi, tu peux la barrer, fit James en jetant un regard de délice à la boite qui contenait leur dessert glacé.

-C'est fait, répondit Jessie en vérifiant d'un regard que son ami ne tardait pas trop à fermer la fenêtre.

Ils n'avaient pas de frigo à disposition, alors ils avaient été obligés de mettre tout ce qui était frais dans un petit bac sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Ensuite, les feux d'artifices on a abandonné, ça aussi, ça aussi… Continua-t-elle. Les verres en plastique ?

-C'est bon.

-Le lecteur DVD portable et les DVD, ils sont là, dit-elle en pointant de son stylo ce qu'il y avait au bout du lit. Et enfin… Les cadeaux ?

-Ils sont déjà au pied du sapin.

-Tu crois qu'on attend toujours minuit pour les ouvrir ? Demanda Jessie avec une petite moue irrésistible.

James laissa échapper un rire en voyant son regard suppliant et répliqua :

-On verra tout à l'heure. Je vais chercher la pizza, tu peux mettre en marche le lecteur DVD.

Jessie hocha la tête, rangea la liste et le crayon dans un tiroir, puis saisit l'appareil pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

-Je ne serais pas long, ajouta James avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Jessie avait éteint la lumière, servit le cidre et l'attendait face au lecteur DVD portable qui était en stand-by. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient la pièce étaient celles des deux lanternes et de la guirlande électrique sur le petit sapin.

-Wouaa, ne put s'empêcher de souffler James.

En un instant, il s'était changé dans la salle de bains et s'était assis de son côté du lit avec la pizza. Jessie partagea la couverture en la mettant sur ses épaules, et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre avec le lecteur DVD sur les jambes.

James était en train d'ouvrir la boite de la pizza, lorsqu'il sentit Jessie se pencher sur lui, jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Tout son corps se figea, et il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension en rougissant. Pour toute réponse, elle lui indiqua une branche de gui, qui était suspendue juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait dû la mettre là pendant qu'il était partit. Il lui lança un petit sourire timide, et déposa un baiser hésitant sur sa joue à elle aussi.

-Joyeux Noël, Jessie.

-Joyeux Noël, James, dit-elle en se coulant contre lui.

**Jessie : Qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré cette soirée…**

**James : Oui, tout était parfait…**

**Jessie : Hé, James ! On ne leur a pas dit ce qu'on avait eu comme cadeaux !**

**James : C'est vrai ça ! Alors c'est simple, on s'était tous les deux offerts des decks de cartes Pokémon pour pouvoir jouer ensemble, et…**

**Jessie : Mais non ! Ce qu'on a eu cette année ! Alors moi j'ai eu le nouveau mascara de Chanel que j'adore de la part de James, et un demi sac de bonbons Pokémon de la part de Miaouss.**

**James : Et moi j'ai eu un gros oreiller super confortable de la part de Jessie, et un demi sac de bonbons Pokémon de la part de Miaouss.**

**Jessie : Hmmm, oui je confirme, il est vraiment très confortable…**

**James : Et Miaouss, il a eu une bouillote et des friandises pour Pokémon de notre part à tous les deux.**

**Jessie : Maintenant on va vous laisser car il est tard, et la suite de la soirée est…**

**James : Classée confidentielle… A plus tard ! Amusez-vous bien pendant les fêtes !**

**Jessie : Et ne mangez pas trop ! Gare aux maux de ventre !**


	18. De l'Alcool et du Gui (NC-13)

**Miaouss : Je chuis de retooouur ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tooouuur ! Je ne chavais pas trop quoi vous raconter pour le jour de l'an, alors j'ai voulu vous faire montrer ce qui s'est paché après l'hichtoire de Noël de Jechie et James…**

Après à peine dix minutes de film, Jessie embrassa à nouveau James sur la joue, avant d'accuser le gui qui les surplomber tous les deux. James y répondit avec un baiser sur le front, et la serra plus fort contre lui. Il adorait la serrer fort contre lui, car il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se presser contre son torse, et elle ne semblait pas trouver cela désagréable non plus. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones et à la recherche de nouvelles expériences.

-Tu sais, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça, susurra Jessie à l'oreille de son ami.

Le jeune garçon posa les yeux sur elle avec un visage curieux, et elle lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire, et répliqua avec un air coquin :

-Tu veux dire… ça ? Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

-Hmm hmm, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

-Et… ça ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton taquin en l'embrassant cette fois sur la joue.

-Hmm ouiii… Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et se rapprocha encore pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Et ça, tu aimes ? S'enquit la jeune fille avec un air provocateur.

-Hmmm oh oui, Jessie, répondit-il avec envie.

Quand elle eut finit de l'asticoter, James l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue, mais cette fois, il en profita pour balayer sa peau douce de sa langue. Elle émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction et il recommença, encore et encore, en se rapprochant de sa bouche, puis ils finirent par s'embrasser. A ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Le lecteur DVD tomba à terre quand James roula au-dessus de Jessie pour la dominer. Il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou, pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sous son haut de pyjama pour enfin toucher son corps nu.

-Hmmm… C'est vraiment très agréable, James, murmura la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, Jessie roula sur James pour se retrouver au-dessus. Elle commença à son tour à lui embrasser, lui sucer et lui lécher le cou. Cependant, elle se rendit compte que James était resté immobile. Il était sans doute subjugué par le plaisir, mais Jessie aussi voulait sentir les mains de James sur son corps nu. Elle se redressa pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, et s'aperçut tout de suite que toute la confiance sur le visage de James avait soudain disparut. Il lui demanda même avec une toute petite voix :

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que je peux… Enfin tu sais… Demanda-t-il avec hésitation en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de sa poitrine.

Face à sa réaction, Jessie ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

-James, tu es trop mignon, fit-elle en l'embrassant. Aller, vas-y, je ne vais pas te mordre, ajouta-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il hésitait encore.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et commença donc à passer ses mains sous le T-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait prêté pour dormir, pendant que Jessie lui faisait un suçon qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître. Seulement, lorsque James arriva à la bosse de ses seins, quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Il s'excusa en rougissant dès que son amie releva la tête vers lui.

La jeune fille plissa les lèvres en un sourire et se coucha à côté de lui, avant de l'inviter à venir au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu vas voir, on va jouer à un petit jeu très amusant. D'abord, tu vas fermer les yeux, puis te laisser faire, d'accord ?

-Hmm, hmm… Répliqua-t-il avec hésitation en fermant les paupières.

Elle lui saisit délicatement les mains et les glissa sous son T-shirt, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le jeune garçon était plutôt hésitant les premières secondes, mais après que Jessie ait guidé ses mains jusqu'à la peau douce de ses seins, il se laissa aller à les caresser de lui-même.

**Miaouss : Je vais m'arrêter là, car il est très tard et je commenche à voir des pikachus roses voleter dans la pièche... De toutes fachons, vous devez vous douter de ce qu'il ché paché ensuite…**


	19. Nouvel An Agité

**Jessie : Ahhh ! James ! Viens voir ce que Miaous a écrit sur nous le soir du jour de l'an !**

**James : Miaouss ? Ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait raconté grand-chose, vu l'état dans lequel il était…**

**Jessie : Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lire le dernier chapitre, tu vas voir.**

**James : Euuurrrk ! Mais ça ne s'est jamais passé comme ça ! D'après mes souvenirs, on s'est juste fait quelques bisous pendant le film, mais…**

**Jessie : Rhoo, James ! Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir les détails, surtout après avoir lu ce chapitre dégoutant…**

**James : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On ne peut pas l'effacer, si ?**

**Jessie : Non, mais on peut raconter une VRAIE histoire pour le nouvel an. Comme cette fois où on a passé les fêtes à camper près de Céladopole…**

-Je-Jessie, c'est-c'est bientôt fini ? Souffla James en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Non, ça vient de commencer. Il va falloir être courageux James, d'accord ? Murmura la jeune femme en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

Pendant que Miaouss était allé faire la fête en ville, Jessie et James étaient restés se reposer au campement. Ainsi, une minute plus tôt, alors qu'il avait finalement trouvé le sommeil, James avait sauté sur le sac de couchage de Jessie en poussant un cri, lorsqu'un grand bruit tout près de leur petit campement l'avait réveillé. Depuis, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des coups de feu ne cessait de le terroriser, et il se réfugiait dans les bras de Jessie.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ce soir… J'ai encore pleins de choses à faire… Gémit le jeune homme en se cachant dans les bras de son amie.

-James… Soupira Jessie. C'est seulement le feu d'artifice. Personne ne va mourir, je te le promets.

Cependant, elle sursauta avec lui en entendant un coup particulièrement violent et serra James un peu plus fort. Elle savait qu'il était au bord des larmes, vu la façon dont sa poitrine était secouée de tremblement. Elle sentait aussi sa respiration très anarchique dans son cou et s'efforçait de lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer. Jessie savait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être dans cet état. Elle se souvenait clairement d'une histoire qu'il lui avait racontée, à propos de sa fiancée diabolique, qui aimait s'amuser à placer des pétards sous son lit pour le terroriser. Elle-même, ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée, même en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, et sursautait de plus en plus souvent. C'était plutôt ironique, car la dernière fois qu'ils avaient assisté à un feu d'artifice, James avait dût supplier Jessie pour aller le voir, alors que cette fois, il semblait prêt à tout pour décamper en vitesse. Bien sûr, la seule différence était qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas juste à côté de la zone de lancement…

La jeune femme sentit son ami frissonner au-dessus d'elle. Il s'était jeté sans réfléchir hors de sa couverture pour se précipiter sur elle, et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger un muscle. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse rentrer dans son sac de couchage, sinon il allait attraper froid, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Sans compter qu'il se sentirait peut-être un peu plus protégé. Ainsi, elle manœuvra James de façon à pouvoir refermer le sac de couchage sur lui, et le reprit dans ses bras.

-Bon, puisqu'on est tous les deux réveillés, tu as des bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ? Je suppose que ne plus pleurnicher ni dramatiser à la moindre occasion n'en fait pas partie ? Railla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour lancer à son équipière une moue contrariée. Mais un coup plus fort que les autres retentit, et il enfoui à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son amie en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Je veux juste que ça s'arrête ! Que ça s'arrête ! Que ça s'arrête ! Cria-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

La jeune femme soupira et lui caressa les cheveux. Voilà, elle était sûrement sourde d'une oreille, maintenant, se dit-elle avec agacement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'était déjà pas rassuré lors des gros orages, alors considérant que ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment était bien pire, elle comprenait qu'il se mette dans cet état.

A cette pensée, elle se détendit quelque peu et réussit à attraper la couverture de James pour la placer sur eux. Elle était condamnée à dormir avec James, alors autant se mettre à l'aise et se faire un petit nid confortable, pensa-t-elle.

-Miaouss a vraiment de la chance, remarqua Jessie. De là où il est, je suis sûre qu'il peut voir le feu d'artifice.

Les coups étaient maintenant réguliers et beaucoup moins effrayant. La jeune femme pût même observer avec surprise son ami qui se risquait à rouler sur le côté, sans cependant lâcher prise. Elle le regarda poser sa tête à côté de la sienne et émettre un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de demander :

-D-D'ici on ne voit rien ? S'enquit-il avec une petite voix.

-Si, mais les arbres nous cachent le plus gros du spectacle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut des lumières danser au rythme des coups qui retentissaient dans la forêt. Les silhouettes des arbres en cachaient la plus grande partie, mais cela restait plutôt agréable à regarder. James suivit son regard, et ils restèrent hypnotisés par les lumières du feu d'artifice de Céladopole qui marquait la nouvelle année. Le jeune homme continuait à sursauter au moindre coup un peu trop fort, mais il s'y était habitué, et ainsi emmitouflé avec Jessie, il avait fini par se calmer.

-Oh, j'ai une surprise, fit-il en tendant le bras vers ses affaires.

Il sortit deux papillotes de son sac et en donna une à Jessie.

-Je voulais te la donner demain matin, pour le nouvel an, mais comme on est réveillés…

-Merci James, tu penses vraiment à tout, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

La jeune femme était aux anges, elle qui adorait le chocolat par-dessus tout... Ils se sourirent et se replongèrent dans la contemplation du feu d'artifice en dégustant leurs sucreries, jusqu'à ce que James ne chuchote :

-Bonne année Jessie, dit-il en se pelotonnant contre son amie.

-Bonne année James, répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

**James : Et encore désolé pour la conduite affligeante de Miaouss.**

**Jessie : L'an prochain, c'est promis, on l'empêche de boire n'importe quoi.**


	20. Cohabitation

**Miaouss : Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Jessie et James ont accepté que je continue à écrire à la condition que je vous présente mes excuses… Donc, désolé pour le chapitre 18, j'ai dérapé mais je ne recommencerais plus. Bref, il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé cette semaine. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui le boss a voulu qu'on accueille dans notre cabane pour quelques jours…**

-Cassidy ? S'indigna Jessie en ouvrant la porte.

-Boutch ? S'exclama James à son tour.

Sans réfléchir, Jessie et James refermèrent la porte d'un même geste, mais Butch et Cassidy ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, et commencèrent à pousser la porte de toutes leurs forces pour entrer. Bien évidemment, Jessie et James en firent autant, et Miaouss observa ainsi avec amusement ses deux amis qui s'escrimaient à refermer la porte.

-Mon nom est Butch ! S'énerva le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

-On s'en fiche, déguerpissez ! Ici c'est chez nous ! Hurla Jessie.

-Miaouss, ça ne te dérangerais pas de lever ton derrière pour nous aider ? Fit James sur le même ton en direction du félin confortablement lové sur un coussin.

L'intéressé bailla et répliqua :

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous débrouiller… Railla-t-il en se levant pour s'étirer.

-Miaouss ! Cria Jessie avec un air menaçant.

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive… Soupira le chat pokémon.

Ensemble, ils parvinrent à verrouiller la porte au bout de quelques minutes, mais les deux intrus continuèrent à frapper.

-Ouvrez-nous ! C'est un ordre de Giovanni lui-même ! Les menaça Cassidy.

-Ah ah ah, se moqua Jessie. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ?

-Et qui nous dit que comme il fait nuit, vous ne cherchez pas juste désespérément un endroit pour dormir ? Ajouta James.

A ces mots, une enveloppe glissa sous la porte. Miaouss la ramassa et lut à haute voix :

-A tous les agents de terrain qui résident à Kanto, je vous ordonne de partager votre toit avec les agents porteurs de cette missive. Leur mission top secrète dans la région requière une entière discrétion. C'est signé Giovanni.

Avec un soupir, Jessie déverrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, seulement délimitée par un comptoir, où mijotait leur repas du soir. A peine s'était-elle éloignée, que Cassidy et Butch ouvrirent violemment la porte, assommant au passage James et Miaouss. En entrant, Cassidy récupéra la lettre du Boss et Butch déposa aux pieds de James deux lourdes valises.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas porteur, débrouillez-vous avec vos affaires ! S'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu en refermant violemment la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, mais Butch et Cassidy avaient déjà pris d'assaut le canapé.

-Comme je m'en doutais, la décoration laisse à désirer, mais cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de ta part, Jessie, ricana Cassidy en élevant la voix pour la jeune femme ne perde pas une miette de sa réplique.

Miaouss jeta un œil à sa coéquipière. Elle fulminait et se retenait de dire quoique ce soit en remuant la soupe de nouilles. Elle faisait des efforts pour suivre les ordres du boss, mais qui sait combien de temps elle tiendrait comme ça ? De son côté, James secoua la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui restait.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Butch sur un ton nonchalant en croisant les jambes pour se mettre à l'aise.

-Parce qu'en plus, vous croyez qu'on va vous faire à manger ?! S'indigna Miaouss, avant de sauter sur les genoux de James.

-C'est logique, non ? Vous êtes nos hôtes, répliqua Butch.

-Et à ce titre, vous devriez commencer par nous montrer un peu de respect et nous être reconnaissants, au lieu de critiquer tout ce qui vous entoure, dit James en fixant Cassidy, les sourcils froncés.

A ces mots, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se leva et avança sur James, les mains sur les hanches, en le défiant du regard.

-Vous montrer du _respect_ ? A _vous_ ? Non, mais laissez-moi rire ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton suffisant. J'ai cent fois plus de respect pour les déjections de mes Pokémons que pour vous trois !

Miaouss leva la tête en entendant un bruit de casserole, et aperçut Jessie qui fondait sur Cassidy. Il fallait s'en douter, même en s'exilant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, son amie n'aurait pas pût retenir sa colère indéfiniment. La jeune femme se plaça devant James et soutint le regard de sa rivale sans broncher, avant de s'adresser à elle sur un ton menaçant :

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! Ragea-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas en venir aux mains ? La nargua Cassidy avec assurance.

Le poing serré, Jessie avança sur son ennemie. Se doutant qu'elle rêvait de casser la figure à sa rivale depuis très longtemps, Miaouss se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, dans sa grande sagesse, le chat Pokémon s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Arrêtez ! Il faut juste que l'on définisse des règles pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer.

Les deux groupes se lancèrent un regard entendu et haussèrent les épaules.

-On peut toujours essayer, fit Cassidy en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

Jessie s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où James était installé, et Miaouss se mit sur l'autre pour prendre un peu de hauteur.

Butch et Cassidy étaient complètement opposés à conclure une trêve, même provisoire. Malgré tout, les deux équipes se mirent d'accord pour ce qui étaient des repas. Enfin, ils abordèrent un sujet on ne peut plus sérieux…

-Bien, alors pour cette nuit, vous deux vous dormirez sur le canapé, déclara Jessie sur le ton le plus naturel du monde.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ? Répliquèrent en même temps les deux équipiers en face d'eux. C'est vous qui devriez y dormir, ajouta Butch.

-C'est vrai, après tout, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, vu que vous avez l'habitude de dormir n'importe où… Renchérit sournoisement Cassidy.

En entendant ça, Jessie voulut bondir en avant pour se précipiter sur sa rivale, mais James la retint et lui fit un signe de la tête, l'incitant à ne pas insister. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et se résigna.

-Il y a deux chambres, on peut les répartir à une par équipe et moi je dors sur le canapé, proposa Miaouss.

James tira Jessie jusqu'à lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Miaouss crut voir un petit sourire se former sur le visage de son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se redressent tous les deux pour dire en chœur :

-C'est d'accord !

-Et on prend la chambre de James, ajouta aussitôt Jessie.

-Q-quoi ? Mais on fait pas les filles avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons ? S'étonna Butch.

Il arborait un air contrarié, presque craintif.

-Beurk, non, répliqua tout de suite Jessie en lançant à Cassidy un regard dégouté.

-Hors de question, renchérit James.

-De toutes façons, ce n'est pas si terrible, vous êtes partenaires, non ? Demanda Miaouss en se tournant vers Butch et Cassidy.

Puis, face à leurs haussements d'épaules blasés et leurs visages déconfis, il ajouta

-Jessie et James, ils dorment ensemble très souvent, et…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, car ses deux amis le propulsèrent d'un même geste par terre.

-Quand on dort ensemble, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas le choix ! Se justifia Jessie avec véhémence.

-Ou qu'on a froid… Compléta James.

Miaouss se releva et grimpa à nouveau sur l'accoudoir, avant de dire :

-Ou que vous avez peur.

-Ou que c'est plus confortable, admit James.

-Ou que vous êtes tristes.

Ils se reçurent tous les deux une paire de baffes de la part de Jessie, qui se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine sans un mot de plus. En face d'eux, Butch et Cassidy se lançaient un regard étrange.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait dîné, et Jessie avait déplacé toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de James. Le jeune homme était déjà au lit depuis un moment et discutait avec Miaouss, lorsque Jessie entra comme une tornade dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Bon, je te laisse gérer ça, Jimmy. Bonne nuit tous les deux, dit Miaouss en sortant sur la pointe des pattes.

Le chat pokémon avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui, qu'il entendit Jessie à travers la cloison :

-Grrr, je la _déteste_ ! Pesta-t-elle.

Après une petite hésitation, sa curiosité l'emporta et il colla son oreille à la porte pour mieux entendre. Il supposa que Jessie s'était mise au lit, car il n'entendit plus que des bruits d'étoffe pendant les secondes suivantes. Puis, il distingua la voix hésitante de James :

-Jessie, tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

En guise de réponse, Miaouss entendit seulement un long soupir rageur et un nouveau froissement d'étoffe. Elle avait dû se tourner dos à James pour éviter la discussion.

-Jessie ? Couina James d'une toute petite voix.

-James, arrête de faire l'enfant. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera me sentir mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat Pokémon allait faire demi-tour pour se coucher, lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de James :

-Alors si je ne peux rien dire pour que tu aille mieux, peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose… Murmura-t-il sur un ton taquin.

Miaouss distingua de nouveaux froissements d'étoffe.

-James… Arrêtes, souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Intrigué, le Pokémon parlant se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à travers la serrure. Malgré l'obscurité, sa vision de chat Pokémon lui permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Il semblait que James était en train de chatouiller Jessie, mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de se prendre au jeu. Ceci se confirma d'ailleurs quand la jeune femme envoya un coup de coude à son ami en lui sommant encore une fois d'arrêter.

Ce coup remit James à sa place un moment. Miaouss le vit jeter plusieurs regards furtifs en direction de sa coéquipière, puis revenir à la charge. Cette fois, il se colla à elle pour lui chatouiller les hanches.

-James, ça suffit, arrêtes… Fit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Le fait d'entendre les rires de son amie avait dû le motiver encore davantage à continuer. Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Miaouss lorsqu'il vit Jessie se retourner difficilement pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle riait aux éclats à présent, et avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? Murmura-t-elle en commençant à le chatouiller à son tour.

James se tortilla et rit avec elle. Il était légèrement appuyé sur elle. Soudain, Jessie plongea sous la couverture, ce qui fit lâcher prise à James, puis le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri suraigu et recommença à rire de plus belle. Elle devait être en train de lui chatouiller les pieds. Quel bande de gamins, pensa Miaouss en arborant un sourire amusé.

Un bruit venant de la chambre d'à côté le tira de son observation. Cassidy et Butch venaient de sortir de leur chambre et s'avançaient vers lui. Le bruit avait dû les déranger. Il fallait avouer que ses deux amis n'étaient pas très discrets.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cassidy.

-Tu espionnes tes équipiers ? S'étonna Butch.

-Non, je les surveille, répliqua Miaouss, agacé. La dernière fois qu'ils ont joué à ça, les choses ont dégénérées et ils ont éventré trois coussins.

Le Pokémon parlant jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Jessie et James étaient toujours en train de gesticuler en riant sous les couvertures. Miaouss sentit Cassidy et Butch s'approcher.

-Ils jouent à quoi ? S'enquit Butch en se penchant vers la serrure.

-Ils se font des chatouilles. Ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, expliqua le chat Pokémon.

-Je vois que votre équipe emploie toujours aussi bien son temps, railla Cassidy.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et fit signe à Butch de la suivre. Ainsi, les deux compères retournèrent bien vite dormir, pendant que Miaouss supervisait la bataille qui avait lieu dans la chambre de ses amis.

Au bout d'un bon moment, Jessie et James firent une pause, épuisés, mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda James, essoufflé.

-Oui. Merci James, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste, maintenant ?

Triste ? Elle était plutôt très en colère, se dit Miaouss. Mais de toute façon, James avait toujours eu un don pour lire en elle. Un petit silence tomba sur la pièce. Pendant ce temps, le chat Pokémon vit ses amis s'installer plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient enfin se décider à dormir.

-Cassidy a fouillé dans ma trousse de maquillage et elle m'a volé le mascara que tu m'avais offert pour Noël, débita-t-elle tristement.

-Jessie, ce n'est pas si grave. Je t'en achèterais un autre demain.

-Mais celui-là, j'y tenais vraiment beaucoup, tu comprends ?

James hocha la tête, puis lui donna un baiser sur le front et la serra contre lui. Miaouss observait la scène avec attendrissement. James devenait de plus en plus doué pour gérer les crises de Jessie. Avant, il se contentait de fuir à toutes jambes ou de faire aveuglément tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais leur promotion à Unys avait dû lui donner un peu plus confiance en lui. Bon, il tremblait toujours comme une feuille lors des gros orages, mais il avait fait quelques progrès.

Le Pokémon parlant allait faire demi-tour pour pouvoir enfin profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité, quand il vit Butch sortir de sa chambre. Le jeune homme lui tendit un petit objet, avant de chuchoter :

-C'est de la part de Cassidy.

Puis il retourna d'où il était venu sans un mot de plus. Miaouss lut ce qui était marqué sur le côté du petit objet noir : « Chanel ». C'était le mascara que James avait offert à Jessie ! Demain matin, son amie allait avoir une très bonne surprise, se félicita-t-il.

**Miaouss : Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous ce que James a chuchoté à Jessie pour qu'elle soit aussi enthousiaste de dormir avec lui… Et bien c'est simple, il lui a promis de lui laisser son coussin X-tra moelleux, X-tra confortable pendant la nuit. Celui qu'elle lui avait offert…**


	21. La Petite Lily

**Miaouss : Vous pensez peut-être qu'on déteste les enfants, à cause du morveux et de sa bande, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas du tout. Je suis même sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas tellement Jessie et James d'en avoir un…**

-C'est par là !

-Mais non, stupide boule de poils, je suis sûre que c'est par ici ! Répliqua tout de suite Jessie.

-Si vous m'aviez écouté et qu'on avait tourné à gauche, on ne serait pas _encore_ perdus, soupira James en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Ils venaient d'attaquer les morveux, qui les avaient comme d'habitude envoyés vers d'autres cieux. Seulement, ils avaient atterrit plus loin que prévu, et s'ils ne retrouvaient pas très vite leur chère montgolfière Miaouss, ils allaient perdre la trace de Pikachu. Soudain, James releva la tête, comme s'il était aux aguets, et juste avant que ses deux équipiers n'en viennent aux mains, il les interpella.

-Hey ! Shhhhh, taisez-vous ! J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Jessie et Miaouss se figèrent également, mais Jessie répondit au bout de quelques secondes :

-Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'empêcher d'étrangler Miaouss, mon pauvre James, tu…

-Shhhh ! S'insurgea à son tour le chat pokémon.

Il s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de leur dispute et tendait l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Surprise par sa réaction, Jessie l'imita. Les oreilles du pokémon parlant frémirent, et il indiqua la direction que Jessie voulait prendre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Ça venait de là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il en s'engageant sur le chemin de droite.

-Ah, ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Soupira Jessie en le suivant.

James les suivit de près, et quelques mètres plus loin, sur le bord du chemin, ils trouvèrent une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus azur, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pas plus de 7 ou 8 ans, et était roulée en boule dans une couverture. La petite releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était cernée. Miaouss se tenait en face d'elle, et ses deux compagnons se trouvaient de chaque côté. Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul et manqua de tomber de son rocher.

-Miaouss, tu lui fais peur ! Le sermonna Jessie en poussant violemment le chat Pokémon pour prendre sa place.

James s'approcha aussi, mais la petite fille ne cessait de trembler de peur. Elle les regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés et se reculait le plus possible.

-N'ai pas peur, on ne va pas te faire de mal, la rassura James.

-C'est vrai, on veut juste t'aider, ajouta Jessie.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? L'interrogea Miaouss en se mettant à la hauteur de ses amis.

-Je… Je… Ma maman m'a dit de ne jamais parler aux étrangers, répliqua-t-elle tout de suite en restant sur la défensive.

Jessie et James se regardèrent, puis la jeune femme s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite et dit :

-Et elle a parfaitement raison. Mais si on se présente, on ne sera plus des étrangers, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

La petite fille se détendit un peu et hocha rapidement la tête.

-Moi c'est Jessie, et voici James.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit également pour que la petite puisse mieux le voir et fouilla dans sa poche, avant d'en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'il lui tendit.

-Et moi, c'est Miaouss, dit calmement le chat Pokémon en grimpant sur la tête de James. Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

Elle saisit prudemment le paquet que James lui tendait, se moucha et se rassit correctement, avant de répondre timidement :

-Lily. Je-Je me suis perdue, sanglota la petite en baissant la tête.

Attendrie, Jessie s'assit à côté d'elle et voulu la rassurer :

-Non, ne pleure pas, on va t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, dit-elle avec douceur.

-Oui, nous on se perd tout le temps, alors on a l'habitude, plaisanta James.

Pendant ce temps, Miaouss sauta à terre et scruta les environs. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part. D'où cette petite humaine pouvait-elle bien sortir ? Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur ses deux amis, Jessie tenait la petite dans ses bras et James s'était approché et lui frottait le dos. Toute cette histoire n'allait pas les avancer pour leur chasse au Pikachu…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily avait fini de pleurer, et était assise sur les genoux de Jessie, pendant que James lui montrait sa collection de capsules de bouteilles.

-Ma préférée, c'est celle-là, dit la petite, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?! C'est ma préférée aussi ! S'exclama James, surexcité.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, confirma Jessie sur un ton qui se voulait impassible.

Les deux rockets se sourirent. James devait être au comble de la joie, car Jessie ne s'intéressait que très rarement à ses capsules de bouteilles. Mais le chat Pokémon commençait à s'impatienter. A chaque minute, ils prenaient encore plus de retard sur les morveux. Il fallait qu'ils règlent la question de l'enfant sans trainer.

-Alors, où est-ce que tu habites ? Demanda-t-il à la petite.

-J'habites à Cimetronelle. Mais je ne sais pas par où aller, ajouta-t-elle avec un air penaud.

-Hé, mais on en vient de Cimetronelle ! C'est par là ! S'exclama James en sautant sur ses pieds.

Jessie posa Lily par terre et se leva à son tour.

-Oui. On va t'y conduire. Peut-être qu'ensuite, on retrouvera notre montgolfière plus facilement, railla-t-elle en direction de Miaouss.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, la petite fille marchait entre Jessie et James en leur tenant la main, avec Miaouss sur les épaules.

-Si Miaouss t'embêtes, remet-le par terre Lily, d'accord ? Lui dit la jeune femme en regardant de travers le chat Pokémon.

-Non, non. Il est très sage et très mignon, lui assura la petite fille en lâchant la main de James pour donner une petite caresse au félin qui ronronnait.

Elle s'amusait à lui gratouiller le menton de temps à autre, ce qui était incroyablement agréable. Ce n'étaient pas ses deux amis qui allaient lui faire ça… Pensa le chat Pokémon avec mauvaise humeur.

-Au fait, comment t'es-tu perdue ? S'enquit James

-Je faisais du camping avec mon école. On devait se lever très tôt pour repartir, mais je ne me suis pas réveillée. Je crois que les autres ont trafiqué mon réveil.

-Et ils sont partis sans toi ? S'inquiéta Jessie en s'arrêtant pour la regarder.

La petite hocha la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Attendrie, Jessie la prit dans ses bras et la berça maladroitement dès que Miaouss fut descendue de ses épaules.

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Tu sais, il est arrivé la même chose à James quand nous étions en pension.

-Oui, sauf que moi c'était tous les matins, continua le jeune homme en s'approchant.

-Et… Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ? L'interrogea la petite en séchant ses larmes.

-J'ai appris à me méfier de tout. J'avais toujours un réveil de rechange bien caché, au cas où mon camarade de chambre ne trafique le mien.

-Et puis moi je me chargeais de corriger ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de l'embêter, compléta Jessie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent en route, et James expliqua à la petite les mille et une manières de sortir d'un casier où on se fait enfermer, d'éviter les bagarres, et de se sortir de divers ennuis de toutes sortes. Puis, Jessie lui confia ses secrets de beauté et comment se faire obéir des garçons. Enfin, à la nuit tombée, lorsque Miaouss finit en dissertant sur les meilleurs plats sur le marché et les différences entre la nourriture pour humains et la nourriture pokémon, la petite fille était à moitié affalée sur les épaules de James, et luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

-On est arrivé ! On est arrivé ! S'exclama soudain Lily en apercevant les premières maisons.

James se baissa pour la déposer au sol et elle partit comme une fusée, avant de disparaître au coin de la rue principale. Jessie, James et Miaouss se regardèrent d'un air abattu.

-Bon… Je suppose qu'elle va retrouver son chemin à partir de là, dit tristement Jessie en entamant un demi-tour.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et l'imitèrent.

-Jessie, James ! Attendez ! Cria une voix fluette derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Lily. Elle courrait dans leur direction et sauta dans les bras de Jessie, qui la serra fort contre elle.

-Merci, je ne vous oublierais jamais, fit la petite en serrant Jessie de toutes ses forces.

James se rapprocha et prit à son tour Lily dans ses bras lorsqu'elle tendit les mains vers lui.

-Je ferais attention aux brutes à l'école, et je vais commencer une collection de capsules, moi aussi, lui confia-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Submergé par l'émotion, le jeune homme fut bien incapable de formuler un seul mot cohérent, et se contenta de bercer doucement l'enfant. Puis Lily se tourna encore une fois vers Jessie, qui se joignit à leur étreinte.

-Et je vais bien suivre tous tes conseils pour devenir grande et belle comme toi, Jessie, dit-elle encore.

La poitrine de Jessie trembla légèrement, alors qu'elle retenait un sanglot. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front, et réussit seulement à répondre :

-C'est bien, ma chérie.

Jessie, James et Lily restèrent encore de longues secondes enlacés, puis les deux rockets embrassèrent leur protégée et la déposèrent au sol. La petite s'arrêta une dernière fois pour faire un câlin à Miaouss, puis repartit d'où elle venait.

N'y tenant plus, Jessie et James s'enlacèrent et laissèrent leurs larmes couler silencieusement.

**Miaouss : Ils n'en parlent presque jamais mais c'est depuis ce moment que l'un de leurs rêves les plus secrets c'est d'avoir un enfant un jour. Mais je pense qu'ils attendent le bon moment, car d'après ce que je sais, ils ne s'y prennent pas du tout comme il faut…**


	22. Le Vicks Vaporub

**Miaouss : Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu James malade ? Parfois, c'est plutôt comique…**

Miaouss sortit en trombe de la chambre où Jessie et lui avaient enfermé James. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, Jessie était dans la chambre avec lui, et vu l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ses deux compagnons, les choses risquaient vite de dégénérer. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, à peine avait-il franchit la porte qu'il entendait déjà les cris de ses deux amis humains :

-James ! Reste là, c'est un ordre !

-Non ! Je ne suis pas malade, je vais très bien ! Aaïe ! Arrêtes, laisse-moi tranquille !

-Bien sûr que si tu es malade, arrêtes de faire l'enfant ! James ! Je te préviens, je t'attache !

Evidemment qu'il était malade. Il avait même été pris d'une violente quinte de toux en plein milieu de la devise du jour, et s'était reçu un coup de pied dans le derrière de la part de Jessie. C'était seulement lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu se relever que le reste du trio avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Miaouss s'arrêta en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains. Il venait d'entendre un grand boum, provenant de la chambre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche. Il chercha un moment la mallette contenant tous les médicaments dont ils disposaient en cas d'urgence, la trouva et se hâta de rejoindre les deux rockets.

Lorsqu'il déboula dans la chambre, ses deux amis se figèrent en pleine action et relevèrent la tête vers lui. Le chat Pokémon leva un sourcil et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné de vous trouver dans cette position ? Railla-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Malgré tout, il fallait admettre que c'était la position la plus bizarre dans laquelle il les avait surpris, pensa le Pokémon parlant. Jessie était assise à califourchon sur le sommet des fesses de James et lui agrippait le T-shirt, pendant que le jeune homme avait tout l'avant du corps qui pendait hors du lit et tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Miaouss s'assit sur une chaise et ouvrit la boite de médicaments.

-Alors, avec quoi on va bien pouvoir te soigner, demanda-t-il son un ton pensif.

-Me quoi ? Noonn ! Glapit James en essayant encore une fois de s'enfuir.

Il gesticulait comme un diable pour échapper à l'emprise de Jessie, tant et si bien que la jeune femme fut propulsée en avant et atterrit par terre devant James après une roulade incontrôlée.

-Rhhaa, James ! Rugit-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Cependant, le jeune homme l'ignora et se précipita vers la porte, mais à peine avait-il touché la poignée qu'il toussa, et toussa et toussa encore. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'étouffer. Miaouss resta pétrifié. Il savait que ça n'était pas aussi grave que cela en avait l'air, mais sur le moment c'était vraiment effrayant. La seconde d'après, James tomba en avant sous les effets de la toux, alors que Jessie se précipitait à ses côtés.

-James ! S'inquiéta-t-elle en lui donnant des tapes hésitantes dans le dos.

Quand la toux se calma, James s'appuya quelques secondes sur l'épaule de son amie, puis murmura :

-Bon, je suis peut-être un peu malade, admit-il sans lever les yeux.

On voyait que lui aussi s'était fait peur. Il tremblait et respirait de manière assez anarchique. Jessie lui frotta le dos et l'aida à se lever.

-Tu vas commencer par te reposer, bien au chaud sous la couette, dit-elle en le reconduisant jusqu'au lit.

La jeune femme l'aida à s'allonger et le recouvrit des couvertures, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

-Je crois qu'il y a des trucs pour la toux là-dedans, dit enfin Miaouss en farfouillant dans la boite.

-Pas des suppositoires, pitié ! Gémit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en se cachant sous les draps.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec James, confirma son amie.

-Sinon, on a des pilules à avaler, proposa le Pokémon parlant.

-Quoi ? Et si je m'étouffe avec ? S'indigna James en émergeant de la couverture.

-Alors on a aussi du sirop, dit encore Miaouss.

-Non, ils ont toujours un goût atroce, se plaignit le jeune homme.

-James, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu difficile, non ? Grogna Jessie.

-Ah, on a aussi du Vicks Vaporub ! S'exclama Miaouss en brandissant le petit flacon vert et bleu.

-Bon, ça fera l'affaire, dit Jessie en s'emparant du médicament.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son équipier et commença à dévisser le bouchon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta tout de suite James.

-C'est… Commença son amie.

-C'est un peu comme un suppositoire, plaisanta Miaouss.

-Q-Quoi ? Glapit le jeune homme en sautant en arrière.

Sans réfléchir, Jessie envoya un violent coup de poing au pauvre Pokémon sans défense, qui se retrouva aussitôt par terre.

-Miaouss, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà assez perturbé comme ça ! S'énerva son équipière.

Elle se retourna pour s'occuper du grand malade, mais il avait déjà disparu sous les couvertures.

-James, soupira-t-elle. Miaouss se moquait de toi. Aller, sort de là, que je t'applique la pommade, continua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

L'intéressé baissa juste assez la couette pour laisser dépasser ses yeux et bredouilla :

-M-Mais, m-mais…

-James ! Rugit son amie en tirant d'un coup sec sur la couette pour la faire descendre complètement.

Face à la véhémence de la jeune femme, il n'osa pas protester davantage. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa coéquipière soulever son T-shirt noir, il la stoppa tout de suite.

-Jessie, m-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un visage incrédule.

Miaouss inclina la tête avec en observant ses deux amis. Cette scène avait quelque chose de familier…

De son côté, Jessie avait suspendu son geste, le temps d'expliquer la situation au jeune homme abasourdi qui lui lançait un regard où se mêlaient crainte et incompréhension.

-Je relève ton haut pour pouvoir te passer la pommade, fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

James ne semblait pas convaincu et continuait d'opposer une nette résistance à son amie. Les deux humains restèrent sans bouger, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Jessie abandonna l'idée de soulever le T-shirt de son ami, et se contenta de contourner le problème. Elle plongea deux doigts dans le flacon pour y extraire un peu de pommade et glissa sa main sous le haut de James. Le jeune homme voulut se reculer tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jessie masser doucement son torse, il s'immobilisa et se détendit aussitôt. Miaouss l'observa quelques secondes. Si son ami avait eu la capacité de ronronner, c'était ce qu'il serait en train de faire en ce moment, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Une minute plus tard, Jessie était sortie pour se laver les mains. Elle revint peu de temps après avec un plateau contenant trois tasses de chocolats chauds. Elle était vraiment dans un bon jour, se dit le chat Pokémon. Le fait d'avoir réussi à amadouer James avait dû la rendre de bonne humeur.

Après ça, la soirée passa plutôt vite, et juste avant que Jessie ne se mette au lit, son ami humain lui demanda :

-Jessie… Je ne me sens pas très bien, tu pourrais m'en remettre, s'il-te-plait ? Fit-il timidement en lui tendant le Vicks Vaporub.

La jeune femme soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui.

-James, ne joue pas au bébé avec moi. Je t'en remettrais demain, pas avant.

**Miaouss : Inutile de vous dire qu'à partir de ce moment, le Vicks Vaporub est le principal médicament qu'utilisent Jessie et James quand l'un d'eux est malade. **


	23. Notre Vieil Ami

**Miaouss : Mais James qui s'occupe d'une malade, c'est encore plus comique. Surtout quand la malade c'est Jessie…**

Miaouss bailla et s'étira. La sonnerie du vidéophone qui retentissait dans la cabane venait de le réveiller. Il chercha des yeux Jessie et James. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils n'aient pas entendu le vacarme que faisait l'appareil, se dit-il. Ses yeux de chat Pokémon s'arrêtèrent sur le lit de Jessie. La jeune femme était allongée et semblait se disputer avec James, qui était à son chevet avec un bol. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à aller les voir, même pour leur crier dessus, alors il se leva et décrocha le téléphone.

-Miaoui ? Répondit-il, encore à moitié endormi.

-Miaouss ! Je voulais te féliciter pour ta prestation au concours Pokémon de Nénupharville ! S'exclama la voix.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia le Pokémon parlant.

Confus, il activa la vidéo. Lorsqu'il réalisa qui était à l'autre bout du fil, il sauta de joie et cela suffit à le réveiller complètement.

-Christopher ! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

-Oui, ça fait un moment que je pensais à vous appeler, mais quand je t'ai vu sur scène avec James, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

-Ahh, alors tu l'as reconnu ? Gloussa Miaouss. C'était Jessie qui devait y participer, mais elle a attrapé la grippe.

-J'espère qu'elle va vite récupérer, fit le jeune homme d'un air soucieux.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas, James est aux petits soins pour elle. Tiens, écoute.

Miaouss se rapprocha discrètement de ses deux équipiers avec le téléphone, puis tourna l'appareil vers le couple, pour que Christopher puisse les entendre.

-Aller, ouvre la bouche. Une cuillère pour Miaouss, dit James d'un air niais en avançant la cuillère vers la bouche de son amie.

-James ! Hurla-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de me prendre pour un bébé ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu manges, gémit-il piteusement.

-Pour la vingtième fois : je n'ai pas faim !

-Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne pourras pas reprendre des forces et tu ne vas jamais guérir, chouina-t-il. Aller, une cuillère pour Séviper, tenta-t-il encore une fois.

Miaouss remit le combiné à son oreille en observant James qui essayait par tous les moyens de faire manger son amie, puis s'en retourna vers le vidéophone.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, reprit-il en étouffant un rire.

-Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec eux dans les parages, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Ça non ! Ils se chamaillent tout le temps. Et pour des trucs tellement bête, parfois… Tiens, l'autre fois, ils se sont disputés pour savoir ce qui allait mieux à James, les sous-vêtements masculins ou féminins.

Christopher resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis éclata de rire.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ils en sont venus à se poser cette question.

Peu à peu, les rirent s'estompèrent, et Miaouss reprit de plus belle :

-Une fois, même, ils se sont disputé pour savoir lequel de leurs sacs de couchage était le plus douillet.

Cette fois, au lieu de rire, Christopher afficha un regard perplexe.

-Mais… Ils ne dorment pas ensemble ? S'étonna-t-il.

Miaouss leva un sourcil et répliqua tout de suite :

-Ben non, enfin d'habitude… Pourquoi ?

-Mais… Ils ne sont pas en couple ?

-Meuh non !

Soudain, Miaouss fut pris d'un doute et se gratta la tête, pensif.

-Heu… Enfin je crois pas, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi, tu sais quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il en fixant le vidéophone d'un regard insistant.

-Heu, non, non. Enfin, vu comment ils se comportent… J'avais l'impression. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, ajouta vivement le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

Un silence gêné s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Miaouss reprenne :

-C'est vrai que parfois, même moi je me pose des questions, lui confia le chat Pokémon en tournant la tête vers ses deux amis.

Il était inquiet. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il n'entendait plus les gémissements de James et les hurlements de Jessie. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train de l'espionner… Mais dès qu'il aperçut ses deux amis endormis l'un contre l'autre, il sourit et attrapa le vidéophone pour que Christopher puisse lui aussi voir la scène, puis se tourna vers l'écran.

-Regarde-moi ces deux gros bébés. Ils se sont endormis en…

-Miaouss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore ? S'indigna James.

-Si tu nous filme encore pour tout mettre sur internet, je vais t'arracher les moustaches ! Ajouta vivement Jessie.

Paniqué, le Pokémon parlant se retourna brusquement. Ses deux amis étaient tournés vers lui et le fixaient avec des regards noirs. Mais ils étaient toujours à moitié allongés l'un contre l'autre, remarqua-t-il en levant un sourcil. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que cela à la situation et se contenta de suivre son instinct qui lui disait de courir. Il lâcha donc le vidéophone et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. Aussitôt, il entendit James jurer et s'élancer à sa poursuite.

**Miaouss : Non mais… Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si ces deux-là ne sont pas capables de vivre ensemble sans se câliner toutes les deux minutes ?!**


	24. Dépression post-Saint Valentin

**Jessie : Salut à tous ! Et désolée pour ce retard. C'est moi qui devais vous raconter un souvenir pour la Saint Valentin, mais avec James, on a été un peu occupé… Bref, vous devez vous douter que pour James et Moi, cette fête ne signifie pas grand-chose, à part peut-être la dépression et la solitude. Mais tout a changé qu….**

**Miaouss : Quand le génie de Miaouss leur a ouvert les… Aïe !**

**Jessie : Miaouss, pour la vingtième fois : Retourne te coucher ! Alors, cette histoire se déroule peu de temps avant qu'on arrive à Unys, quelques jours après le 14 Février…**

La petite cabane de la Team Rocket abritait un calme très inhabituel depuis quelques jours. Chose encore plus inhabituelle : Les trois Rockets ne complotaient plus ensemble pour attraper Pikachu.

En fait, tout avait commencé le jour de la Saint Valentin, il y avait trois jours de cela. Comme chaque année, il semblait y avoir des couples partout. L'amour et le bonheur se ressentait dans chacun d'eux, et ne faisait que rappeler à Jessie et James qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien connu de tout cela. Les deux humains s'étaient alors efforcés d'ignorer les cadeaux, les langoureux baisers, les mains entremêlées et les couples enlacés autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient même pas eut la force de monter un plan pour capturer Pikachu, ce jour-là. Pourtant, ça aurait peut-être bien été la seule chose qui puisse leur faire oublier ce qui les tracassait. Malgré tout, tous les ans, c'était la même chose.

Seulement cette année, un incident bien pire avait eu lieu. Le trio était allé manger dans un restaurant, pour découvrir à la fin du repas qu'ils n'auraient pas à payer si Jessie et James étaient en couple. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de faire semblant, mais lorsque le serveur leur avait demandé de s'embrasser pour la photo souvenir, cet imbécile de James s'était dégonflé. Evidemment, Jessie non plus n'en menait pas large, et elle aurait été bien incapable de le faire, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui ai reculé en premier la faisait se demander ce qu'il y avait de si repoussant chez elle.

Depuis cela, ils ne se parlaient que rarement et passaient leurs journées à s'éviter, soit planté devant la télévision, à regarder des films d'amour dégoulinants de niaiseries en se gavant de nourriture hypercalorique, soit dans des bains parfumés, entourés de bougies, soit à dormir comme des masses.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! S'énerva Miaouss en éteignant la télévision du salon.

Assise sur le canapé, Jessie tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le fixa avec un regard meurtrier. De quel droit osait-il la déranger ? Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Soudain, James apparut en peignoir dans la pièce, bailla un grand coup et dit :

-J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, sinon mon bain va refroidir… Ronchonna-t-il.

Puis, il croisa le regard de Jessie et ils détournèrent les yeux tous les deux.

-Je croyais que… Commença le jeune homme en direction du félin.

-J'ai menti, avoua tout de suite Miaouss. Il fallait que je vous parle à tous les deux.

-Pffff, soupira James en amorçant un demi-tour.

Cependant, le chat Pokémon lui barra le passage, grimpa sur le dossier du canapé, et dit :

-J'en ai assez de vous voir ne rien faire à longueur de journées ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a du travail ! S'indigna le Pokémon parlant. Et puis, si vous êtes déprimé à ce point à cause de cette stupide fête des amoureux, vous avez qu'à la fêter ensemble ! Et puis voilà, on en parle plus ! Fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

A ces mots, Jessie et James relevèrent lentement la tête et se fixèrent un moment.

-Comment ça, qu'on la fête ensemble ? S'enquit le jeune homme en reportant son regard sur Miaouss.

-Ben vous vous faîtes des cadeaux, des câlin, des bisous, un diner, un film, j'en sais rien moi, mais bougez-vous ! Je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce soir, et demain, il faut que vous soyez frais et dispos pour notre nouveau plan, déclara-t-il, avant de sauter à terre et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Les deux humains se lancèrent un regard gêné, puis James s'avança, jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de son amie. Ils poussèrent de concert un long soupir. Il fallait admettre que Miaouss n'avait pas tort, se dit Jessie. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils n'avaient plus échafaudé de plan diabolique pour capturer Pikachu. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

-Miaouss a raison tu sais, marmonna Jessie.

-Alors, quoi ? On ne peut pas faire ce qu'il a dit, on est même plus le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et puis, on avait passé un accord, tu te souviens ? Répliqua James en baissant la tête d'un air dépité.

-Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir une minute, fit-elle tout de suite.

Oui, ils avaient passé un accord, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Ils ne faisaient même pas partie de la Team Rocket à cette époque. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de tous les termes de l'accord, mais l'idée générale était qu'ils restent amis pour toujours. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Son regard se tourna vers James quand il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de cet accord à l'époque, par conséquent, si quelque chose devait changer dans leur arrangement, ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas, ça paraissait logique, se dit-elle.

-James, à propos de notre accord, on peut le modifier un tout petit peu, pour qu'il nous permette de fêter la Saint Valentin tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

James afficha une expression perplexe, et se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle n'oserait jamais revenir sur leur pacte, étant donné que c'était elle qui avait voulu le mettre en place.

-Qu-quoi ? T-tu es sûre ? Bégaya-t-il avec des yeux ronds.

-Les choses changent et nous aussi on évolue, alors pourquoi pas notre accord ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage ébahi de James, mais il se reprit tout de suite et demanda encore :

-Tu voudrais le changer comment ? Dit-il vivement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai plusieurs idées… Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Dis-moi.

Jessie poussa un petit soupir. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle, de baisser sa garde. Tout cela était mauvais, très mauvais. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, surtout pas face au regard brillant de son compagnon. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de cet accord, et elle ne voulait plus prendre de risques. James était incroyablement sensible, qui sait comment il pourrait réagir si elle battait en retraite maintenant ?

-On pourrait dire que le contrat s'applique tous les jours de l'année, sauf pendant la Saint Valentin… Mais je t'avoue que cette idée me met vraiment mal à l'aise, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix en évitant son regard. Ça te convient ?

-Non.

A ces mots, Jessie plongea ses yeux dans les siens. C'était à son tour d'être perplexe. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il refuserait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'imaginer quoique ce soit, James continua :

-La dernière fois, on a trouvé un accord qui nous convenait à tous les deux, sans vraiment heurter nos sentiments ou nous mettre mal à l'aise. Je veux que ce soit la même chose cette fois-ci, dit-il avec assurance.

Emue, Jessie plissa les lèvres en un sourire sans le lâcher des yeux. Tout allait bien, elle gardait le contrôle. Elle avait quand même de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi attentionné.

-Tu as une idée, toi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger.

-Hmmm… Et si on commençait par ça : une fois par an, on se débarrasse de Miaouss et on s'organise une journée, rien que tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Donc, ça sera le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

-Oui, par défaut, mais on peut aussi changer, si jamais on a un empêchement.

-D'accord. Maintenant, il faut définir ce qui changera dans notre arrangement de départ pendant cette journée, décida Jessie.

-On pourrait… Faire quelque chose de romantique ? Proposa James.

-Ça me va. Et ce qui serait encore plus romantique, c'est que ça soit toi qui organise la journée, répondit-elle sur un ton espiègle.

James sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi pas. J'ai déjà quelques idées ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Super, fit-elle, avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

Un silence tomba sur les deux adolescents, puis James arbora un air gêné en disant :

-Jessie, si on se met dans des situations romantiques, tu n'as pas peur que… Enfin, qu'on brise le pacte ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent légèrement, et elle répondit après mûre réflexion.

-C'est envisageable. On a qu'à se dire que dans ce genre de situation, notre arrangement ne compte plus vraiment, dit-elle avec hésitation.

-T-tu es sûre ? Et si quelque chose arrivait et qu'on ne puisse plus revenir en arrière ? S'inquiéta James.

Jessie retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que leur relation si magique ne change à tout jamais. Il était hors de question qu'ils prennent le risque, même s'il y avait une chance pour que leurs liens n'en deviennent plus forts et leurs rapports plus agréables.

-Je-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle seulement en baissant la tête.

Les deux amis s'appuyèrent sur leurs mains et se mirent à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne trouvant surement rien d'autre, James se redressa et dit :

-Bon, on va faire comme on avait fait pour le reste de l'accord : Les câlins ?

Jessie mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et répondit finalement :

-A volonté.

Il y avait en fait trois choix : A volonté, un peu et pas du tout. Le premier désignait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans aucune limites, le deuxième était le plus ambigüe et désignait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, dans la limite du raisonnable et le dernier était sans équivoque : jamais, dans aucune circonstances, ils ne le feraient.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient passés de « Un peu » à « A volonté » pour ce qui était des câlins et caresses, et de « Pas du tout » à « Un peu » pour les bisous, léchouilles et autres. Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé.

-Enfin fini, soupira Jessie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, en même temps que James. Dehors le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher.

-C'est bête, on n'aura pas l'occasion de l'essayer cette année, rétorqua James avec un air abattu.

-On peut le tester pour ce soir, et si ça marche bien, tu pourras nous organiser une journée et me faire la surprise quand tu veux, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ? S'enquit James après s'être levé d'un bond.

-Ce que tu veux, mais je te préviens, je commence à être fatiguée.

-D'accord. Hmm, tu as faim ?

-Moui, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se dirigea vers le téléphone, en répondant :

-Bien, alors file sous les couvertures, j'arrive avec des pizzas et la télé.

Jessie lui lança un grand sourire et disparut dans la chambre. C'était leur première soirée de Saint Valentin ensemble, et elle avait hâte de découvrir ce qui allait se passer.

**James : Hé, je me souviens de cette soirée, c'était vraiment magique !**

**Jessie : James ! Enfin, mais est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à lire par-dessus mon épaule ?! Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je ne veuille pas que tu sache tout ce que je ressens ?**

**James : Mais je te connais par cœur, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose de toutes façons…**

**Jessie : Mouais, aller retourne te coucher.**

**James : Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Le lit est tout froid sans toi…**

**Jessie : Pffff je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus minable que tu ne m'ai jamais sortie…**

**Miaouss : Salut vous deux ! Dites, c'est quoi cette histoire de pacte ou chépakoi ?**

**Jessie : …**

**James : On écrira le souvenir ici un de ces jours, et tu sauras de quoi il s'agit.**

**Jessie : James ! C'était censé être un secret !**

**James : Alors pourquoi tu en a parlé, les gens ne vont plus rien comprendre si on n'explique pas…**

**Miaouss : Et moi non plus !**


	25. Réconciliation Poétique

**Miaouss : Dernièrement, Jessie et James ont eu une énorme dispute. Je n'ai pas bien tout compris, mais apparemment, c'était sérieux. Même que quand je me suis réveillé à cause de leurs cris, ils étaient chacun partis dans leur chambre. Et quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de James, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'a tout de suite interpellé.**

-Miaouss, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à la brute épaisse et sans cœur qui occupe la pièce d'à côté que si c'est comme ça, je ne lui adresserais plus jamais la parole, de ma vie entière ? Articula James avec colère dès que le chat Pokémon eut franchi le seuil de sa chambre.

Cependant, ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre de Jessie, que la porte voisine s'ouvrit, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Et est-ce que tu peux dire au bébé pleurnichard et incompétent qui me sert d'équipier que je m'en fiche cordialement ! Et que de toute façon, le son de sa voix me donne la nausée ! Hurla-t-elle avant de refermer violemment la porte.

A ces mots, James se leva d'un bond et saisit la poignée de sa porte en criant :

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à dire à cette chipie mal peignée que… que je la hais moi aussi ! Et… Et que si j'avais su qu'elle deviendrait aussi aigrie avec l'âge, j'aurais encore préféré rester prisonnier dans mon manoir ! Cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Déboussolé, Miaouss tourna la tête vers la porte de Jessie, puis vers celle de James avec une mine abattue et finalement s'en retourna en direction du canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chat Pokémon se dirigea à nouveau vers les chambres de ses amis. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour les réconcilier pour la mission Pikachu de demain. Il se risqua donc à jeter un coup d'œil par la serrure de son équipière humaine et constata qu'elle s'était mise au lit. Puis, il essaya la chambre de James et vit qu'il était affalé sur son lit avec un coussin dans les bras et de grosses larmes de Crocrodil aux coins des yeux.

Il frappa doucement et entra sans attendre de réponse, puis sauta sur le lit de James. Il se roula ensuite en boule près de lui et commença à ronronner. Il savait que cela avait certaines vertus apaisantes chez les humains. Enfin, certains humains, car il l'avait essayé une fois ou deux sur Jessie, et ça ne s'était pas du tout avéré concluant...

Couché à hauteur de ses genoux, Miaouss observa son ami verser des larmes en silence. Le jeune homme baissa le regard vers lui. Toute trace de colère avait disparu dans ses yeux. Il avait juste l'air triste et perdu. Prit de pitié pour son compagnon humain, Miaouss se rapprocha jusqu'à se frotter au coussin que tenait James, et se recoucha contre lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler et s'adressa finalement à lui :

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda James d'une voix brisée en essuyant piteusement ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Ben pour te réconcilier avec Jessie, répondit Miaouss sur le ton de l'évidence en relevant la tête de ses pattes.

A ces mots, les larmes du jeune homme redoublèrent et il baissa le regard.

-Elle me déteste. Elle me l'a dit, débita-t-il d'un ton sombre en essayant de cacher ses larmes. Si tu savais toutes les choses horribles qu'elle m'a dit… Souffla-t-James avant de détourner le regard.

-Ohh, arrêtes de dramatiser, Jimmy, Soupira le Pokémon parlant. Vous vous disputez _tout le temps_ tous les deux. Et puis tu lui as dit de très vilaines choses aussi, je te signale.

Le jeune homme renifla.

-Oui, mais je ne le pensais pas, moi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle le pensait ? Hmm ?

-Je…

Miaouss émit un petit sourire en voyant James réfléchir pour se rendre compte que finalement, il avait raison. Il adorait par-dessus tout ces moments où il tirait les ficelles depuis les coulisses et manipulait les gens, même si c'était ses deux amis. Particulièrement si c'était ses deux amis, d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

-Je sais pas moi, je suis pas un humain, se défendit Miaouss.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard misérable de son ami, il continua :

-Je sais pas, demande-lui pardon, chante-lui une sérénade, récite-lui des poèmes romantiques, fais-lui une surprise, invite-la à dîner, agenouille-toi devant elle pour lui offrir un bijou, va…

-Mais oui ! S'exclama James en quittant sa position fœtale pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Je vais lui écrire un joli poème rien que pour elle et elle ne m'en voudra plus !

Le chat Pokémon bailla, s'étira et se remit sur ses pattes.

-Heuuu, tu es sûr ? Enfin je veux dire, tu la connais, elle est rancunière… Grimaça son ami en réponse.

-Et c'est pour ça que je vais d'abord l'amadouer.

Il se leva alors et s'assit à son bureau avec une feuille de papier et un crayon. Miaouss sauta sur les épaules de son compagnon humain et lut au fur et à mesure ce qu'il écrivait.

-Ohhhh, mia, c'est trop mignon, se moqua le Pokémon parlant en feignant l'émotion lorsqu'il eut achevé son œuvre.

La seconde d'après, le pauvre chat Pokémon se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers la chambre de Jessie avec le petit mot. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien reçu alors il entra sur la pointe des pattes. Il suffisait que Jessie soit encore en colère, ou même qu'il la réveille par mégarde pour qu'elle lui flanque la raclée de sa vie, et s'il pouvait éviter cela, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Il pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre et s'apprêtait à contourner le lit, lorsque…

-Miaouss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grogna une voix qui semblait émaner de sous les couvertures.

L'intéressé resta parfaitement immobile. Au moindre geste brusque, il savait qu'elle pouvait lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Il attendit donc qu'elle se retourne face à lui. Les yeux rougis de la jeune femme et ses joues humides indiquèrent tout de suite à Miaouss qu'elle était dans le même état que James, et il s'approcha en silence. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver Jessie aussi dans cet état. Ce qui voulait dire que leur dispute avait été beaucoup plus violente qu'il se l'imaginait.

-Je t'apporte un mot de James, fit calmement Miaouss en sautant sur le lit.

-Tu peux lui dire qu'il se le mette où je pense, grommela-t-elle avec mépris.

-Aller, lis-le au moins. La supplia-t-il en lui tendant le papier plié.

-Non.

-Lis-le.

-Non !

-Lis-le !

-Non !

Leurs deux visages se rapprochaient et devenait plus féroce au fur et à mesure que leurs cris s'intensifiait.

-Bon, très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais te le lire...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle se retournait dos à lui et déclama :

-_Chère Jessie,_

_Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit,_

_La vérité est que je t'aime comme un fou depuis bien des nuits,_

_Veux-tu de moi comme mari ?_

-QUOI ? Hurla Jessie en se retournant pour attraper férocement le papier.

Elle lut son contenu d'une traite et ne manqua pas de frapper Miaouss pour sa tromperie. En réalité, sur le mot il était écrit :

_Jessie,_

_Tu es plus belle que toutes les étoiles réunies,_

_Tes yeux bleus sont tellement jolis,_

_Tes sourirent illuminent ma vie,_

_Mais tes coups me laissent tout engourdi,_

_Et mon cœur saigne quand tu cries._

_Quand à ce que je t'ai dit, pardonne-moi je t'en prie,_

_Je n'en pensais pas un mot, je te le certifie._

Le Pokémon parlant arbora un petit sourire pendant que son amie relisait le mot plus lentement. Finalement, il avait réussi à le faire lire à Jessie sans trop de difficultés…

-Alors, tu lui réponds ou quoi ? S'enquit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Le visage de la jeune femme affichait un léger sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Elle semblait même si soulagée qu'elle abandonna sa conduite hautaine et fière pour attraper le stylo qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et écrit sa réponse au dos du papier qu'elle venait de recevoir :

_James, _

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as écrit, _

_Je ne t'en veux pas, on oublie,_

_Sache que moi non plus je ne pense pas un mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit,_

_Je ferais plus attention à mes paroles, c'est promis._

Elle confia le papier à Miaouss, qui s'empressa de le porter à son compagnon aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier lut le mot avec des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre et le Pokémon parlant retourna en trottinant dans la chambre de Jessie.

La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un sourire et lut tout de suite le papier que Miaouss lui apporta :

_Jessie,_

_Je suis content que tu apprécies,_

_Je te promets de faire plus attention, moi aussi,_

_Fais de beaux rêves et passe une bonne nuit._

Miaouss s'était roulé en boule contre elle et ronronnait de contentement. Jessie et James s'étaient finalement réconciliés. Cela n'avait pas été si dur... Enfin, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de très insurmontable en fin de compte, surtout pour lui. Le chat Pokémon bailla et s'endormit peu après.

**Miaouss : Et voilà comment je mets mon génie au service de mes deux amis et du – comment vous appelez ça ? – slip ? shlipp ? shipp ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai vu sur internet qu'il y a une semaine spéciale pour Jessie et James de prévu pour cet été. Et moi alors ? C'est pas juste ! Peut-être que Persian avait raison quand il disait que personne ne m'aimait… Bref, mais comme je veux aussi avoir ma place dans cette semaine, j'ai une petite idée : Envoyez-moi vos questions à propos de Jessie et James ou des souvenirs que j'ai déjà racontés, et j'y répondrai pendant cette semaine.**


End file.
